Advance Wars Halloween
by Red Dragonette
Summary: Andy, Lash, Colin, and Sonja go trick-or-treating in all four districts of Fourside city before they go to a haunted house. Pairings: Lash x Colin
1. Blue Moon District

**Author's Note:** _Hi guys, this is Red Dragonette from the Dragon Cave forums, though most of you won't have heard of me. This fanfic is going to seem pretty AUish, because it takes place in Fourside City (not the one from Earthbound) that's in the center of Beta Land (cheesy name for an OC place) where all four nations touch. I had all the canon characters move there, because there was no possible way Andy & Co. would be able to go around the world in one night to get candy from them. And also, I was originally going to have this story rated K+, since there isn't going to be much cursing here. But since there's going to be some violence in the fifth chapter, I had to change it to T. Anyway, this is my first fanfic and I hope you all enjoy this story, though you don't have to if you want._

Andy was in his room putting on his werewolf costume for Halloween. He got into his brown furry and stretchy bodysuit which was tight enough for him, so that his costume wouldn't show curves or wrinkles. His werewolf bodysuit didn't have feet that would make it hard for Andy to fit into his red boots, but it came with realistic wolf claws and an electronic moving tail that senses the boy's thoughts and moves at his command. Then Andy went to his mirror on the dark brown dresser and took up his flat paint brush and poured some of the brown face paint onto it. He used his reflection on the mirror to watch how he painted his face so that none of the stuff accidentally gets in his bistre hair.

Once his whole face was completely painted brown, Andy put the big furry wolf ears over his normal human ones and then he strapped the electronic authentic brown snout onto his face. Almost like the tail, the snout senses Andy's words & thoughts to moves to make it look like he's talking. The whole costume was made by Lash, a Black Hole CO who had once joined forces with the Allied Nations when Omega Land was attacked. The young teen girl always had a talent for inventing extraordinary things, so it was no surprise that the electronic parts of the costume she made would make Andy seem like a real werewolf in flesh and soul. Andy decided to test out the snout and tail to see if they really worked like he thought they would. He imagined his tail to wag like a dog's and tried to make it move on its own while saying, **"I wonder if all those things work."** And to his surprise, his snout moved in a way like a mix between an animal's and a human's while his tail wagged up and down when he looked in a mirror. He twisted himself to look at what's happening at his behind and cried happily, **"Hey, they do work!"**

Then he heard his mom calling from downstairs, **"Andy, your friend is here to get you!"**

"**I'm coming, mom! Just let me finish getting my costume together,"** Andy replied out loud. He quickly put on his usual red shirt and shorts that he always wore at Orange Star HQ, over his wolf costume. Then he put his feet into his boots before he said goodbye to his pet ants in the glass cage on his dresser and walked out of his room to walk downstairs as he made his way to the living room.

His mom, who had the same bistre hair color and dark brown eyes as her son, met Andy at the bottom of the stairs and handed him a paper bag with a pair of handles. **"Here, this is your bag to carry the candy and sweets you get from the people around the neighborhood,"** the mom told.

"**Thanks, mom,"** Andy smiled and said.

"**Now go, your friend's waiting for you at the front door. Don't keep her waiting and have a safe Happy Halloween,"** mom said.

"**I will, mom!"** Andy promised before he went toward the front door. He wondered if the person behind the door was Colin, Sonja, Lash or all them. Andy had planned on going trick-or-treating with them along with Sasha and Kanbei as chaperones. The werewolf boy opened the door to see who it was.

At the door stood Lash in her gothic lady vampire costume. She wore an ebony corset with small electronic bat wings that flapped sometimes, a black miniskirt with a gray belt that had a silver skull bucket, net stockings, shiny long black boots, two black wristbands, and a necklace with a ruby-eyed silver bat demon on it. She had blood red lips that she colored with a lipstick, her fingernails were the same color, and inside her mouth were vampire fangs in. Lash grinned and asked, **"How do you like the costume Andy? Does it feel great?"**

Andy replied in content as he wagged his tail, **"Yeah, it sure does! I feel like a real werewolf with this mouth and tail."**

"**Teeheehee, I'm glad you liked it, Andy! I've worked really hard on it,"** Lash said; pleased that Andy was happy with the costume. **"Now come on, we have to go meet up with Sonja, Colie-poo, and the others!"** Colie-poo was the cute nickname she rarily used for Blue Moon's youngest and timid CO Colin, whom she developed a crush on after the Omega Land incident. She sometimes kidnapped the young boy and forced him to go on dates with her.

"**I'm right with you,"** Andy said as he followed Lash out of the house and got onto the front yard.

Lash looked at Andy and told him, **"Sonja and her daddy should be at Colin's mansion soon. Let's use my copter to take us there!" **Then Lash and Andy went to the black transport copter that was parked on the yard and got inside. Lash took the pilot's seat while Andy sat on the passenger seat and the T. copter started to fly away to their destination.

At the Blue Moon district, Sasha and her younger brother, Colin, were exiting their huge white mansion into the big beautiful yard with well-trimmed square hedges and a fountain at the center. Colin was wearing a frankenstein costume; his face and neck were painted green, he had fake bolts at the sides of his neck, he wore a gray shirt with a ragged brown coat over it, dark blue pants and brown boots. But Sasha only wore her casual clothes which consisted of a blue sleeve shirt, white skirt, white dress shoes, and a pearl necklace, as she felt she was too old to go trick-or-treating. The siblings followed the brick path to the gates and waited for Emperor Kanbei's limousine to come over and pick them up soon. **"So Kanbei and Sonja will be here soon, right sis?"** Colin asked. He didn't want him and his sister to wait outside for a long time and look like stupid idiots.

Sasha nodded and said, **"Yes Colin, they called us and said that they would be here in a few minutes. It shouldn't take that long for them to get here." **In fact, it would probably take about two minutes for the limousine get to the mansion.

After that period of time, an ivory white limousine with black eastern dragon paint jobs on it appeared and parked in front of the gate. One of the windows rolled down to reveal Sonja, who was wearing a black witch costume. **"Hello Sasha and Colin, it's good to see you here and that you're ready," **Sonja greeted.

"**Same here to you, Sonja. It was so nice of your father, Commander Kanbei, to have his limousine take us everywhere through all four districts,"** Sasha said as she opened the gates with her key. It was a lot better and faster than having to go on foot, as it would take hours and their feet would be very tired.

Kanbei, who was wearing a maroon samurai costume, said generously, **"Ah think nothing of it. Any friend of Sonja's is a friend of mine. And as friends, they get to ride in my special limousine. Now hope in, you two. Next stop is Andy's place at the Orange Star district!"**

But before the rich siblings could take a step towards the limousine, the COs heard a very eerie howl coming from somewhere. **"What was that?"** Sasha, who was curious about of the source of the howl, asked.

"**Look!"** shouted Colin who pointed to a shadowy lupine figure standing on top of the wall that surrounded the sibling's property. The mysterious creature made another scary howl and Colin cried in fear, **"I-i-it's a monster! Run for your lives!"**

But Sonja, whose vision was more adapted to darkness than anybody else here, took a clearer look at the creature and recognized who it was. **"Calm down, Colin. It's just Andy playing a trick on us. There's no monster around here as they don't really exist,"** she said.

Colin's fear turned to embarrassment, when he realized that what Sonja said was true. **"Um oops, my bad,"** he apologized his face blushed pink. **"I didn't know, really,"** he tried to tell them as he drooped. Colin felt like a fool for thinking there was a monster at his home, when there really wasn't. Everybody here probably thought he was stupid enough to fall for that trick.

Sasha rubbed her little brother's back and reassured him, **"It's alright, Colin. It's not your fault that you didn't know."**

Andy jumped off the wall and landed safely on the ground. Then he walked up to them and said, **"Yeah, she's right! You shouldn't blame yourself for one little prank I tried to pull on you guys."**

The two families stared at Andy in surprised as they noticed his wolf snout talking. Sonja pointed it out and said, **"Andy, your snout; it talked!"**

Kanbei saw Andy's tail moving and said, **"And look, his tail's moving about on its own! Andy somehow must've transformed into some sort of creature!"**

Andy laughed heartily and said, **"No Kanbei, it's just a costume. Lash made the snout and tail to talk and move around, so that I could look like a real werewolf."**

"**So I guess that explains why these things can animate well,"** Sasha said.

"**No wonder I thought you were a monster, Andy,"** Colin said.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed tightly onto the frankenstein boy's shoulders from behind and a startling cry shouted into his ear, **"Boo!"**

Colin jumped in great surprise as he shrieked and he ran towards his sister to latch onto her. **"Aaahhhh, something's got me, sis!"** he screamed in fright.

Lash chuckled in amusement at Colin's panic and said, **"Teeheehee, you scare too easily, don't you Colin! It's only me."**

Colin looked at Lash and asked, **"L-Lash, where did you come from?"**

The vampire girl answered, **"We just got a little ride here."**

Andy added, **"Yeah, Lash used her Transport copter to take us to the Blue Moon district."**

"**Well I guess that explains how you two got here in time,"** Sasha said.

"**And maybe how Lash always manages to get here and kidnap me to go on dates with her,"** Colin implied.

"**But I won't be kidnapping you this time, since we planned on having date to go trick-or-treating together with the others,"** Lash said to Colin. The Frankenstein boy flushed red at the thought of having everyone watch him carefully to see what romantic event they'll get into.

The driver in the limousine, who was humored by Colin's shy look on his face, said to Kanbei, **"This is going to be a fun night."**

The Yellow Comet emperor chuckled and said, **"It certainly will!" **Kanbei had a good feeling that this Halloween will bring some sorts of excitement.

Andy decided to change the subject about the 'date thing' and asked, **"So are going to get in the car now or what? I'm dying to get some candy from other people's houses."**

Sasha said to him, **"Yes Andy, we'll be going into the limousine right now. Come Colin."** She took her brother's hand and the four went into white long vehicle. Andy, who was the first to go in, took a seat next to Sonja, who was holding a witch broom on her lap. Then the wealthy siblings came in next; Sasha sat between Andy and Colin. Inside the limo were luxurious components; a TV set, a jukebox, and a bar counter.

Lash was the last person to come in and she took her spot beside Colin, whom she wrapped her arms around and hugged him tightly as she giggled. **"We're going to have lots of fun, right Colin?"** she asked excitedly.

"**Uh yeah, w-whatever,"** Colin said shyly at the way Lash was keeping him very close to her.

Andy took a look at Sonja's glossy witch costume and touched the soft and silky fabric to get a feel of it. **"Nice costume, Sonja! It's got a nice feel to it and it looks good,"** he complemented.

Sonja was about to say 'thanks', but Kanbei cut her off when he heard that and said gratefully, **"Why thank you, Andy! I bought that from the best clothing company in my country."**

"**So peeps, where do you want me to take you first?"** asked the driver.

Colin said, **"How about Commander Olaf's place? Since we're in the Blue Moon section of the suburbs, I thought we could go there first."** Plus it would be an honor to see his commander again, since Colin has always held a deep respect for Olaf ever since saved his family's lives during the previous war before Black Hole's first appearance into the Wars World.

Kanbei approved of the young boy's decision and said, **"That's a great idea, boy! Driver, take us to Commander Olaf!"**

"**I'm on it, sir,"** the driver replied. Then the he pulled the lever into 'drive' and made the limousine move away from the mansion and drove on its way to Olaf's home.

While the car was on the go, Andy noticed Kanbei's samurai costume. He was wearing a black robe with maroon armor over it, a maroon helmet with golden horns, and his katana by his side. **"So Commander Kanbei, you're going trick-or-treating too?"** Andy asked.

"**Yes, of course! What better way to spend Halloween with my dear daughter than this?"** Kanbei answered with a smile.

Lash saw the flat screen TV behind the chauffeur compartment and squealed, **"Oooh, a TV; let's watch some cartoons guys!"** She grabbed the remote on the counter and switched the channel to her favorite scary TV show. The group watched the show as the limo drove on.

Soon, the limousine came to Olaf's neighborhood and they were nearing his house. Andy was looking out the window when he saw the first house on the right that had three kids receiving candy from a kind middle-aged woman. He quickly looked at everyone and pointed to the house as he said, **"Everybody, since we're almost at Olaf's place. Let's go to that house first!"**

Colin was disappointed at the suggestion and said, **"W-what? But I want to see Commander Olaf first! Can't we go there after that?" **He was anxious to see his hero again.

Sonja contradicted, **"Actually, this is a good idea. We can just go to that house first and then we'll walk to the other two houses before we'll be at Commander Olaf's. It'll be better than having to go to his house and then turn around to get to the others before we walk back to the limo."**

"**Sonja's right, Colin,"** Sasha said. **"Don't worry, we'll see Commander Olaf soon enough."**

"**So in the meantime, let's go out and stuff our bags with candy**!" Lash shouted. Then the group opened the car door and got out of the limousine. They walked towards the house on the curvy red brick path and past the three trick-or-treaters who wore a ghost, a wizard, and a black cat costumes and were happily carrying their own bags of treats.

The group reached the foot of the doorstep and held up their bags as they shouted with smiles, **"Trick-or-treat!"** Colin had a round and orange jack-o-lantern-like bucket with black eyes, nose, and a zigzag smile. Sonja had a big white purse with kanji symbols and a kimono lady on it. Lash carried a forest green sack bag.

The woman would've gladly given each of the children five pieces of candy had she not noticed the way Andy's snout was doing the talking and his furry tail wagging. The woman became scared at the sight of a living anthromorphic creature, even though it was just a costume, and dropped the bowl of candy onto the floor. Her mouth opened in awe, her skin became pale with fear, and she started to tremble before the sight of the 'real life werewolf'. Then she turned around and screamed out loud as she ran away into the safest part of her house.

Andy was confused about what had frightened the poor lady. **"What's scaring her?"** he asked.

Everybody knew the answer as they all stared at Andy. **"It's your costume, Andy. She thinks it's real,"** Sasha said.

Lash giggled with humor as her bat wings flapped and said, **"Teeheehee, I knew something like that was going to happen. That's why I'm glad I made that costume for you and proud of it! It's so funny see people getting scared!"** Then she looked at the bowl on candy lying on the door line with a few candies scattered around it. **"Anyway, let's steal all the candies for ourselves since that hag isn't around to stop us!"** she suggested.

But Sonja refused to take part in the theft and objected, **"No Lash, we are not going to resort to petty thievery. Not now and not ever!"**

Kanbei agreed, **"Sonja's right; nothing good is ever going to come out of robbing others."** Being a samurai to a heart, Kanbei had honor in his morality.

"**That woman inside will think badly of us and probably call the police on us,"** Sasha told Lash. Andy and Colin agreed as well, but they kept silent.

Lash huffed and crossed her arms in disappointment as she said, **"Hmph, you guys are no fun! Fine we'll just take three candies and go on!"** So the four kids each took up three pieces of candy for themselves before they went with the two chaperones to the house next door. Lash walked few steps before she stopped and turned around to go back to the candy bowl. She started to grab handfuls of candy and threw them inside her sack.

Sonja had a feeling that Lash wasn't with the group, so she stopped and turned her head to see Lash stealing lots of candy from the bowl. **"Lash!"** she scolded loudly.

The vampire girl groaned in annoyance and yelled, **"Alright fine, I'll stop doing that now!"** Then she got away from the half-empty candy bowl and followed Sonja to catch up with the others.

So Andy and friends went to the two houses and got candy from both of them. The people, who gave the candy, didn't seem to mind Andy's costume since they weren't paying attention to his electronic parts or they thought it was simply part of the costume. The limousine had slowly driven up beside the sidewalk to get to where the group was at.

After the two houses, the group and limousine had finally arrived at Olaf's house. The yard had fake gravestones that each had the words 'R.I.P.' on them. One of the gravestones had a bony skeleton hand that reached out of the ground as if a zombie was about to rise from its grave and go out to eat its victims' brains. Andy rang the doorbell and they waited for the Blue Moon CO to answer the call. Soon the bearded fat man with light brown hair, wearing a yellow-striped orange shirt, blue overalls, blue hat, and brown shoes, opened the door with a big bowl of candy in one of his arms and heard the kids shout cheerfully, **"Trick-or-treat!"**

The first two people to get Olaf's attention were his comrades, Colin and Sasha. **"Well if isn't Sasha and Colin; I heard you two did a fine job taking out Black Hole in Omega Land!"** he said as he put a handful of candy into Colin's pumpkin bucket.

Colin felt honored to be complemented by his superior and replied with a smile as he did his usual salute that he gave to his superiors, **"W-we sure did, Commander Olaf sir! Black Hole had nothing against us."**

Lash was offended by Colin's comment, since she was from Black Hole. So she slapped him on the back which made Colin flinch in pain, and yelled, **"Hey, we weren't that easy to beat, you know!"**

"**Ouch! Sorry,"** Colin apologized while rubbing his back to soothe the pain. This is why Lash always made him nervous; you say one wrong word and she'll take vengeance on you.

Sasha tried to make Lash less angry at Colin by saying, **"He meant the Bolt Guard, not you and Hawke, Lash."**

Lash's anger quickly turned into delight and she asked the older sister, **"Is that so?"** Then she looked at Colin and said, **"Sorry I hit you, Colin!" **She was glad to know that she wasn't considered weak.

"**I-it's okay,"** Colin said, deciding to forgive her for that. _'I guess,'_ he thought as he was still not happy about the blow he got from his 'girlfriend.'

Olaf looked at Kanbei and said, **"Well anyways. Kanbei, good to see you again! How much has Macro Land Yellow Comet recovered since the Black Hole incident?"**

"**We've repaired all the damages there! There's not a single trace of Black Hole's attack left,"** Kanbei said proudly of his nation's full recovery. **"What about Blue Moon? Is your nation almost done with its repairs?"** he asked.

"**Actually, we've finished repairing our damages there as well. So I guess we can all assume the other nations in Macro Land have recovered as well, right?"** Olaf said as he put a handful of candy into Sonja's big purse.

"**Yep! Orange Star's finished taking care of everything there and we've heard that Green Earth's done, too!"** Andy said with a smile.

Olaf turned his attention to Andy, whom he noticed had talking snout, realistic fur, and a moving tail. Surprise could be shown on his face by the way his eyes went wide, his mouth dropping, and how he asked, **"Andy? What the hell happened to you?"**

Andy answered, **"Nothing happened; that's just how Lash made the costume for me."**

After Olaf put candy into Andy's paper bag, he slanted his eyebrows at the vampire girl and frowned as he said coldly, **"Lash, eh?"**

"**Yep, nobody else around here could ever make a costume like that!"** Lash boasted. Then she noticed the unfriendly look on Olaf's face and thought something was wrong with him as she asked, **"Hey, what's your problem? Why are you looking at me like that?"**

"**What do you think? You and your blasted Black Hole army destroyed my home and warped it into that twisted place you called a 'playground'! That was really unforgivable!"** Olaf yelled angrily. The memory of that awful event in Macro Land had made him pissed as hell and that was something he would never forget in a thousand years.

"**No way, is that true?"** Andy asked as he and Kanbei both had shocked looks on their faces.

Sonja just stood there and thought nonchalantly, _'Why am I not surprised?' _Of course being the twisted child that Lash was, she would do something like this.

"**Yep, it was a lot of fun doing turning that place into what I want it to be,"** Lash confirmed proudly.

Olaf was obviously displeased with seeing that smug look on the vampire girl's face.** "By the way, I've heard that you've been kidnapping poor Colin here and forcing him to go on these crazy dates of yours. You better not have molested him, or else!"** he warned threateningly with a shaking fist.

"**Or else what, you fat sack of lard? What are you going to do about it? And no, I haven't even touched him,"** Lash challenged. Then she thought about what it would be like to get to 'know' him and added with delight, **"Well yet."**

"**Or else I'll have one or two of my bombers come to your home and blast you into smithereens!"** Olaf told her.

"**Geesh old man, isn't that too harsh a punishment for that type of crime? And so what, I'll just have a few fighters and some anti-air tanks prepared to destroy your pathetic bombers,"** Lash retorted confidently.

"**Then I'll bring the whole army and obliterate every trick up your sleeve!"** Olaf yelled.

"**Ooooh, that sounds like fun! Alright, the deal is set; I touch Colin, you send out an army after me, and I'll counter you with my own men,"** Lash proposed. She had a love for battles and warfare; to her, war was just a game where COs pit their armies against each other to show who's better.

Sasha didn't like the idea of having men die in a pointless skirmish and said to her superior, **"Commander Olaf, I don't think that's necessary to do that. Maybe you should let law enforcers like the police handle her instead if she ever does these 'things' to Colin."**

Andy was puzzled about this molesting Colin topic and whispered to Sonja as he asked, **"Hey Sonja, what's this about 'molesting' and 'touching' Colin? Any idea about what are they talking about?"** He had no idea about the adult content of these words.

"**I don't think you'd want to know about that,"** Sonja replied quietly. Because Andy was too immature, Sonja figured he wasn't ready to know or understand anything about that topic.

Seeing that Sonja wasn't going to give him the answer, Andy turned to Colin and asked, **"What about you, Colin? Do you know anything?"**

"**U-u-uh, no sir,"** Colin stuttered nervously. He knew what Lash and Olaf were talking about, but like Sonja he knew Andy shouldn't know about that yet. But it wasn't that reason that prevented him from talking about it; he just got nervous about thinking what Lash would do to him in bed. She'll probably end up hurting him really bad if she wasn't too careful.

Olaf refused to take Sasha's suggestion and said, **"No, because that way, I'll be avenging my hometown again! I beat her once and I'll beat her again! Besides, everybody else has kicked her behind, so there's no way I'll lose this one."**

"**Well there's always a first time for everything and I don't always lose, you know. I'll invent bigger and badder weapons to kick your sorry butt, old man!"** Lash told him. Then she held up her sack up in front of her and said, **"Anyway, let's have some candy. We're wasting him here and we've got to go now."**

But Olaf just huffed and grumbled, **"Like I'd give a vile brat like you a single piece of candy! You're getting none and that's final! Now if you're in a hurry like you said, get out and beat it!"**

"**Oooh, wrong answer, bearded fatty!"** Lash said; she hated it when she didn't get her way. Then she opened her mouth to reveal the blade-sharp vampire fangs and started to come closer as she said, **"Now you've forced me to-"**

But before she could do anything like bite him on the neck and drink his blood, a figure from inside the house wearing a huge creepy green mask suddenly appeared. The mask had a big, long, & ugly purple nose; the grin had lighter green lips and lilac teeth; and two eyes, one of which was plain white with a small black iris and the other orange and black stripes in a bull's eye patter, both of which were flashing on and off. The wearer of that mask shouted, **"Boogah boogah boogah!"** while waving his green claws up and down.

That literally scared the wits out of everybody they, even Sonja who was usually calm and collected, were all screaming bloody murder. Every hair on their heads was raised up in terror; even Andy's wolf fur was flying up. Colin, who was the most scared out of everybody, turned white under his green face paint. **"Run for your lives, everybody!"** Andy shouted in panic. Then the group hastily retreated to the limousine, got inside and quickly fastened their seatbelts.

Once that was done, Kanbei told his driver, **"Quickly, take us away from this demon-infested place!"**

The driver, who had also been spooked by the mask, replied in a frightened tone, **"R-right away, sir!"** Then the limousine fled far away from the house at a speed of 55-miles per hour while leaving fresh black skid marks on the road.

The mysterious figure took off his big scary mask and snickered as he had watched the last moments of this, **"Heeheehee, that was so hilarious! Did you see the look on Kanbei's face? He calls himself a samurai, but when I spooked him, he looked like he was gonna piss himself! Can't wait to see that'll work on Black Hole, too."**

Olaf found that amusing too, but now was not the time to laugh with his friend, because he was mad at him. **"Grit, you dolt! Why didn't you scare Lash off earlier?"** he demanded to know.

"'**Cause I was waiting for the right time when she least expects it, duh! Plus you both look like you having a good conversation,"** Grit replied.

"**Do enemies yelling and insulting each other count as a good conversation? I think not! Grit, we wouldn't be having this if you just scared them off before she said a word. You're always despicable as ever, you know that?"** Olaf grumbled.

"**Hey now, I saved your life back there. Don't you think I deserve a better thanks than this?"** Grit asked.

"**No!"** Olaf yelled.

Just then, Olaf's wife called from the kitchen, **"Honey, dinner's ready!"**

Olaf replied aloud, **"I'm coming, Margaret!"** Then he gave the candy bowl to Grit and told him, **"Here Grit, make yourself useful and hand the candies out to the kids while I go eat. And if you see any troublemakers come by, scare them!"**

"**Sure Santa, whatever you say,"** Grit spoke casually as Olaf headed towards the dining room.

While the limousine was driving through streets, everyone was recovering from the fright they got at Olaf's house. They huffed and puffed in attempt to fully calm down and slow their rapidly beating hearts. **"Man… That was scary!"** Andy said.

"**Y-y-you said it…"** Colin replied, who still shaky with fear and hugging onto his sister for comfort.

Sonja caught a few breaths before she looked at her father beside her and recounted the last moment at Olaf's place. **"Father, I just noticed you had fled after being terrified out of your wits by that mask. It's kinda strange because usually you're not the type of person to run away from anything, because retreating isn't one of your morals"** she pointed out.

"**Well… uh…"** Kanbei said as he tried to find the right words to convince Sonja that he wasn't really afraid of a single thing in the world. He eyes looked sideways and up for a second before he looked back at his daughter and said, **"I was just trying to lead you and the others to the limo, so that you'll be protected and the monster won't get you."**

"**Right…"** Sonja replied sarcastically. She didn't really believe her father's reason, because she had seen him flailing his arms up while dashing with the others towards the limousine.

Lash was fully healed of the shock within her and she looked at Colin and said, **"Did you see the way Olaf acted, Colin? That bearded fatty is so mean, don't you think so too?"**

"**Uhhh, yes,"** Colin lied with a straight face. He knew that Olaf wasn't all that bad, but he had to say 'yes' or else Lash might start having a hissy-fit.

"**That's right, that stupid braggart didn't even give me one piece of candy and then he had the nerve to go and scare us like that!"** Lash yelled while crossing her arms. Then she thought about the scariness of the mask and came up with an idea as her disgruntled look turned into a sly expression. **"But now that I think about it, he just gave me an idea of a perfectly good way of scaring kids next year,"** she said as she planned on stealing the scary mask idea and its looks from Olaf's trick and making copies of her own to frighten off unsuspecting children for the fun and joy of it.

As if Sasha could read minds, she said to Lash, **"As long as Olaf didn't personally copyright that idea, then I guess you could get away with it without having a mega tank run over you."** She knew her superior hated it when people stole his ideas. One time, a man

After a bit of a pause, Andy looked at his friends and asked, **"So guys, where are we going to go next?"**

Sasha took out her address book and said, **"We can go to my troops' homes next. I have some of their addresses that reside in Fourside City; we can go to some of them and then go over to the Orange Star district next."**

"**Good idea, anybody else want do that?"** Andy asked the others. They all nodded and said 'yes'.

Sasha looked through the address book and found the address that was closest to where they were at. **"Our next house should be on the right at the intersection. After that we can go to the other homes closest to that,"** she said.

Kanbei heard that and told the driver, **"Driver, turn right at the intersection ahead of us!"**

"**Yes sir,"** the limo driver said as the vehicle reached the intersection and he turned the wheel right onto the next street. From then on, the COs went to house after house in the Blue Moon district and got candy from each of them. The soldiers of the addressed homes were very grateful to see Colin and Sasha coming to trick-or-treat at their houses. But when they saw Andy's costume, some of them became scared, some of them thought the costume was great and well-designed, and others didn't seem to care at all. Sasha and Colin had to tell the scared ones that Andy wasn't really a werewolf and that his mouth and tail were only electronic, which calmed down the soldiers.

After they were done in the Blue Moon district, Kanbei told the driver, **"Now take us to the Orange Star district!"** The driver obeyed the order and drove the limousine on its way to Andy's home district.


	2. Orange Star District

**Author's Note:** _Now in this chapter, Jake's lines will probably seem sucky or OOC, since I don't consider myself good at giving him the right dialogues._

_

* * *

_

The limousine had finally arrived at the Orange Star district after driving through city streets to get to the neighborhood area. They went to a few houses before they drove over to Max's place. The only Halloween decorations on Max's porch were two jack-o-lanterns with candles inside the shells to make the faces shine in the dark. Andy rang the doorbell and they all heard a manly husky voice calling, **"I'm coming!"**

Then the door opened to reveal the big muscular blue-haired man, who was the powerhouse of Orange Star, with a basket full of candy. **"Trick-or-treat!"** the kids shouted as they held their bags up.

Max saw the werewolf in the familiar red clothing first and greeted, **"Hey Andy buddy, how you've been doing? That's a really great costume you got there!"**

"**Hi Max, I'm doing great! I just invited my friends from the other nations to go trick-or-treating with me, since you and the others will be busy doing whatever like handing out candy for Halloween or something,"** Andy said. Originally he had been planning to go out with Max, Sami, and Nell. But since they were too old for this kiddy stuff, he had to go out with the kids his age instead.

"**Is that so, huh?"** Max asked as he put a handful of candy into Andy's paper bag. **"Well you guys have a great time out there, okay?"**

"**Don't worry Max, we will!"** Andy assured.

Then the burly man gave some candy to Sonja and then to Colin. But he stopped when to his surprise and dismay, he saw Lash among the group. **"Hey Andy, what the heck is she doing hanging out with you guys?"** Max asked, not liking this Black Hole CO one bit.

Andy answered, **"Well Lash and Colin somehow became girlfriend and boyfriend, so they kinda went on a date together with us."**

Max looked at Colin in shock as he pointed to Lash asked, **"You got together with her? What the heck were you thinking, kid? She's Black Hole for crying out loud; you shouldn't get too lovey-dovey with her!"**

"**Hey, what's wrong with being Black Hole, you big ape?"** Lash asked offendedly.

"**You're bad guys for crying out loud! You always go around and cause trouble for the other nations!"** Max yelled at her.

"**Hey, we helped saved Omega Land from turning into a huge wasteland; we aren't all that bad!"** Lash told him.

"**Maybe, but still I wouldn't trust you; not even for a million bucks! You'd probably turn bad again when we don't suspect it,"** Max yelled.

Lash could see that Max wasn't ever going to be too friendly with her, even after all the things they went through at Omega Land. **"So does that mean you're not going to give me a single piece of candy?"** she asked.

"**Damn right! You ain't getting nothing from me and that's final! Now shoo, good bye!"** Max yelled as he whipped his hand to gesture Lash to go away.

Lash huffed and stomped back to the limousine while saying her last words to Max, **"Stupid ugly gorilla!"**

Max glared at Lash as he growled angrily when he heard that insult. Then he turned his attention back to Andy & friends and said, **"Well anyway, it was nice for you guys to come and stop at my house. I'll see you tomorrow, Andy! And Happy Halloween to everyone, except Lash."**

"**You too, Max!"** Andy cheered. Everybody else said their farewells and Happy Halloween to Max before they headed back to the limo and got inside.

Once they put their seatbelts on, Lash started to groan and complain, **"Why the hell do the houses with the COs have to be mean to me?"**

"**Uh… Because you're Black Hole?"** Colin guessed. That seemed like a most probable answer since Black Hole was known for its notorious actions.

"**So where do we go next, Andy?"** Kanbei asked.

"**How about Sami's place,"** Andy said.

"**Commander Sami's house it is. Driver, take us there now!"** the Yellow Comet emperor told his driver. The limousine drove away from Max's house and followed the directions that Andy told him to go to reach Sami's.

The COs had finally arrived at their next destination. Sami's yard had ghost and skulls hanging down from the trees. There were also a few tarantula props on the door step and a fake web with smaller spiders on the white door. The group went to the door and rang the door bell. They waited for the infantry specialist CO to answer the call, but when the door opened, they saw a young boy of age 9 standing at the door with a basket of candy that he was holding. This was Tommy, the younger brother of Commander Sami. He had spiky hair that was the same color as his carrot top sister. He wore a green denim shirt, blue jeans, and black & gray sneakers. Tommy looked at the COs jealously and spoke bitterly, **"Oh what a surprise! The big kids can go out and get to have fun, but I have to stay at home and hand out candy, which by the way is suppose to be the babysitter's job after she takes me out to trick-or-treat. But too bad she's taking a long time getting here. What a boring way to spend Halloween! I can't believe I'm stuck here doing this while my sister goes over to her boyfriend's house."** If Sami could hear her baby brother insulting her now, Tommy would be receiving a hard whack to his head.

"**So Sami and Eagle are on a date and the babysitter hasn't come yet?"** Andy asked.

"**Yep! Well actually, it's suppose to be a sleepover. Seems like everyone, except me, are having a great time now. It's not fair; when do I get to go trick-or-treating too? When?"** Tommy yelled angrily.

Lash whispered to Colin and Sonja, **"Wow, it sure sucks to be him right now." **She had never seen a child handing out candy on Halloween before.

The two peers nodded in agreement and Colin said, **"Yep."**

Kanbei pitied the poor child and told him, **"Aww, you poor child. Come with us, we'll take you trick-or-treating with us and I'll send one of my soldiers over to do your job while you're out."**

Tommy shook his head as he refused the offer, **"Nah, my sister will get mad at me if I left home and let a stranger take care of the house."**

Andy had an idea and said to the younger boy, **"Hey Tommy."**

"**What?"** the spiky-haired carrot top asked.

"**After we're done going all over Fourside City, we're going to come back here and give you some of our candy,"** Andy said to Tommy before he looked at everyone asked if they all agreed with that plan, **"Right, guys?"**

"**Of course! A true warrior would be generous to give something to person in need,"** Kanbei said proudly as he put his hand over his heart.

"**I'll be glad to give him some of my candy,"** Sonja said with a smile.

"**Yeah, me too!"** Colin also smiled and said.

"**Well usually I'm not that generous, but what the heck,"** Lash spoke, deciding that this time she was going to give.

Tommy was touched by everyone's willingness to donate their candy to him later. **"Thanks guys,"** he said happily.

"**No problem! And I can ask Sami to take you with me next Halloween,"** Andy said with a smile.

"**Andy, you're cool! And before I forget, let me give you guys some candy before you go,"** Tommy said as he gave each of the four kids a handful of candy. After that was done, he gave them a farewell, **"Bye and Happy Halloween!"**

"**You too, Tommy! See you later,"** Andy replied before they all went over to the other houses and got the candy from them. Then they went back inside the limo and headed for Nell's place next.

While the limousine was driving, Lash said, **"Teeheehee, this is the first time I got candy from a CO's house without any trouble at all!"**

"**That's because Sami wasn't home that time,"** Sonja told her. Though, she didn't know if Sami would be willing to give candy to Lash or not. He infantry specialist didn't seem to have a grudge against Black Hole.

"**Well if that's good, then let's hope Nell isn't at her house too, so that I can get more candy,"** Lash said.

Andy, who know Nell better than anyone else in limo, said, **"Don't worry, Lash. Nell isn't going to be mean to you like Max and Olaf were. I'm sure she understands that you're not all that bad."**

"**Then I guess that's better too, teeheehee!"** Lash replied. She was glad that no matter Nell's situation, she was going to get candy.

Now Andy and friends were at the footstep of the door and they rang the doorbell. Nell, who was wearing purple turtleneck gown with a matching headband, golden jewelry, & open-toed dress shoes opened the door to see them and the kids cheered, **"Trick-or-treat!"**

"**Hi Nell!"** Andy greeted his superior as his tail wagged happily.

Nell was delighted to see Andy among the other COs here and said, **"Ah Andy and everyone else, it's so nice to see you all here! Your costume looks very authentic; your wolf muzzle, that you talk through, looks realistic and your wagging tail looks like it's being moved by your will. The manufacturers of this costume must be real geniuses to design it this well. But I bet the costume might have been expensive because of those parts, am I right Andy?"**

"**Nah, I got it for free because it was made by Lash,"** Andy explained.

Nell looked impressed at Lash as she said to Andy, **"Ah so Lash made that. She's really talented at inventing everything at a young age."**

"**That's right, I'm a genius! I can build anything I want that no one else can do!"** Lash boasted proudly.

"**Of course you are,"** Nell replied to her.

Andy decided to give his snout a new test by attempting to move his tongue. The tongue moved out of his mouth and licked the brown fur around his muzzle. _'So the tongue does work too. I wonder if Nell can handle getting licked by a dog, er I mean werewolf,'_ Andy thought. Then he called to his superior, **"Hey Nell!"**

"**Yes Andy?"** Nell replied. Then she started to get licked on the face by werewolf boy mechanic. Nell giggled as Andy swiped his tongue around the soft skin of her face and said, **"Oh Andy, hahaha! That tickles!"** She found it cute to be licked by a werewolf, especially one who was her friend. The tongue went from chin to cheek and nose to forehead.

Everybody else, who was watching, had the same opinion as Nell and were amused to see Andy acting like a dog greeting its master. _'He looks so adorable that way,'_ Sonja thought with a smile.

"**Teeheehee, doesn't he look cute when he acts like a dog?"** Lash giggled at the scene.

Sasha nodded and replied, **"He sure does!"**

After half a minute later, Andy stopped licking Nell and he moved his snouted away from her face and said, **"I can do this again next year, if you want."**

"**Sure, go ahead. I don't mind this at all,"** Nell said to Andy.

Kanbei was the next person to speak to Nell, **"Greetings Commander Nell, I heard from Andy that the restoration in Macro Land Orange Star has been completed. The other nations have fully recovered as well."**

Nell nodded in regard to Macro Land's progress and said, **"Yes, I've heard about that as well. It's great to hear that all of Macro Land is back on its feet and that everyone can live peacefully again."**

Lash, who starting to get tired of waiting for the candy to come, said, **"Yeah yeah yeah, we're all happy that Macro Land's licked its wounds, but can get some candy now?"**

Nell turned her attention to Lash and said, **"Oh right, I almost forgot about that."** Then she picked up the plate of candy and put some in each of the children's bags as she said, **"Here you go!"**

Colin noticed that a few of the candy that Nell put in his pumpkin bucket was his favorite flavor of chocolate. **"Wow, cookies & cream chocolate bars; my favorite! Thanks Nell!"**

"**You're welcome," **replied Nell.

Andy just noticed that Rachel, Nell's younger sister, hasn't been seen or heard since the group got here. **"So Nell, where's Rachel?"** Andy asked.

"**She went out on a Halloween date with Jake and they're trick-or-treating like you guys are,"** Nell answered.

"**Oh my gosh, everybody's on a date tonight! Looks like Valentine's Day just came early and decided to share a room with Halloween, eh Colin,"** Lash said to her boyfriend. First it was Lash & Colin, then it was Sami & Eagle, and now it was Jake & Rachel.

"**Yep, it sure looks like it," **Colin replied to Lash. Then he asked Nell,** "But it really okay for Jake and Rachel to go out trick-or-treating at this age?"** Jake was 15 and Rachel was 19; he was surprised to hear that people at that age can do that, too. Colin always thought that Halloween was for younger people like himself.

Nell nodded and answered, **"Yes, Colin. Halloween is for all ages and no matter how old you are, you're too old to go out and get some candy."**

"**Really?"** Colin asked in amazement.

Lash hugged her arm around the frankenstein boy's neck and said excitedly, **"Yeah, isn't that great? We can get to celebrate Halloween every year in our lives!"**

Colin smiled at Lash before he asked Sasha, **"Sis, is it okay if I trick-or-treat every year?"**

"**Well if that's what you want, then sure,"** Sasha replied.

Colin was glad to hear that, but Lash was even more enthusiastic about it than he was as she hugged him and cheered, **"Yay, we get to go on Halloween dates forever!"**

Colin blushed at the way Lash had hugged him and said, **"Uh yeah, that's great."**

Andy decided that it was time to go and said to Nell, **"Well Nell, it was nice stopping by your house, but we've got other places to get to."**

"**I see, well you all take care out there. And if you see Jake and Rachel, be sure to say hello to them, alright?"** Nell told him.

"**Don't worry Nell, we'll tell them than when we see them,"** Andy assured. Then everybody said goodbye to Nell and she replied back to them in the same way before they left her place.

Lash said to Andy, **"Wow Andy, you were right. Nell is a lot nicer than that fat bag Olaf or that monkey boy Max."**

"**Yeah, she is. But don't call Max that, because he's my friend you know,"** Andy told her.

"**Whatever,"** Lash replied. No matter what Andy said, Max was always going to be the gorilla in her eyes.

Several minutes later after visiting more houses, the kids saw that their bags were half-filled, but Colin's pumpkin basket was completely full that he had to leave in the limo for later and replace it with his second one. **"Wow, we sure got a lot of candy tonight!"** Andy said as he looked inside his paper bag.

"**If we keep this up, our bags will be full by almost 11:00,"** Sonja predicted.

"**Then let's get going and keep filling our bags then,"** Kanbei said.

Then as they walked on some more, they saw two blonde teens walking across the street. One of them was a boy wearing a navy blue ninja suit with a mask that covered the lower half of his head while leaving his golden blond hair out to be seen, the costume had a golden chest plate and a black belt on it, he had a plastic katana by his side, he wore a slim black headband around his forehead, and he wore brown boots. The other figure was a young lady wearing a glittering purple gown with fairy wings of three different colors: pink, yellow, and light blue. The ninja boy stopped and recognized the faces of everyone, except Andy, and waved at him as he greeted, **"Hey guys, 'sup?"**

The COs stopped in their tracks and looked at the familiar duo. **"Hello Jake, we heard from Nell that you and Rachel were on a date,"** Sasha greeted back. Though she was feeling a bit jealous that the boy she had a crush on was going out with the other girl from his home nation.

Rachel, the girl in the fairy costume, asked, **"Oh, so did Commander Nell told you about that when you guys went to her house?"**

"**Yep, and she even told to say 'hi' to you guys when we meet you,"** Andy said to her.

Jake noticed the werewolf boy among them and asked, **"Yo guys, who's the wolf kid here?"**

Sonja answered, **"That's Andy. He's wearing a motion-sensing costume that Lash made for him; that's why his tail wags and his snout does the talking."**

"**Wow cool!"** Jake, who was impressed, replied. Then he looked at Andy and greeted him, **"Hey Andy, the name's Jake and I've heard a lot about you! You did a great job owning Black Hole's ass twice. You inspired me to become a great CO like you."**

Andy grinned and replied, **"Heh heh heh, I better tell Max and Sami that I made an impression on someone. But you were awesome too, Jake. You and everybody else here all saved Omega Land from drying up; you guys are real heroes, especially you Jake."** Just like Jake admired Andy, Andy admired Jake for being the best.

Rachel and Jake smiled at each and she said, **"Looks like you've made an impression on someone too!"**

"**Nah, it was nothing; the others smoked those Black Hole chumps better than I did,"** Jake said modestly.

"**But sir, you were greatest out of all of us. You're strategies and tactics were better than any of ours and they got us through the whole war without any losses,"** Colin said.

"**Yeah but that's only because I had Rachel and you guys rollin' with me. We all got together and used teamwork to bounce Black Hole's butts,"** Jake replied.

"**Well I suppose that's true, because one man alone couldn't have handled all the work by himself,"** Sonja said.

"**And that means everyone did equally well; with all our unique skills put together we couldn't have done it without your help,"** Rachel said.

"**So we all rock then,"** Jake said.

"**Pretty much,"** Rachel said.

Then Lash decided to change the subject by asking the fairy girl, **"So Rachel, where did you and Jake go on your date?"** She was only asking so that, so that she would know which houses they could go next.

"**Well we went to many houses on N. Elm Street, Cornett Road, and Reeve Avenue. We even visited Max and Hachi's houses,"** Rachel said to her.

"**We've already gone to those two streets, so all we have left is N. Elm Street and then we'll be outta here,"** Lash said.

"**N. Elm Street, that's where Hachi lives,"** Andy said. Then he asked Rachel, **"So Rachel did you guys go to Sami's house yet?"**

"**No, we haven't gotten to that place. But we are on our way there,"** Rachel replied.

"**Okay, when you guys get there, be sure to give Tommy some of your candy. He was really upset when the babysitter never stopped at the house to take him out to trick-or-treat while Sami's sleeping over at Eagle's house,"** Andy told her.

Rachel was shocked to hear that as she asked, **"What, the babysitter hasn't arrived at the house yet? What kind of lazy hack would promise to look a child but then suddenly turns it down?"**

"**Hey chill Rachel, maybe something bad happen to him or her. I mean it's not like they were doing it on purpose or anything,"** Jake said.

Rachel thought about that and said, **"Hmm… Maybe you're right. If that's the case, then I suppose I can let it slide for now, but only once."** Then she asked her boyfriend, **"Jake, would you mind looking after Tommy with me until Sami gets back tomorrow?"**

Jake gladly replied, **"Nah, it's cool. Maybe we could have some fun there while we crash at her house."**

"**Thanks Jake,"** Rachel appreciated. Then she said to the others, **"Okay, we'll be going over to Sami's now. You guys take care and have fun, alright?"**

"**Don't worry Rachel, we will!"** Andy promised.

Then as the couple started to walk past them, they had just now noticed the white limousine nearby. **"Yo, is that your car over there?"** Jake asked as he pointed to it.

Kanbei answered proudly, **"Why yes it is! Jake, Rachel, meet my grand prized personal limousine. Doesn't she look beautiful?"**

"**Yeah, she does look good,"** Rachel said as she admired the beautiful dragon designs on the limo.

"**I can use this limo to take you young couple to Sami's house now,"** Kanbei offered.

"**That'll be wonderful, thanks Commander Kanbei,"** Rachel said.

"**You're very welcome, Rachel,"** Kanbei replied. Then they all went back into the limo.

Jake looked around at the insides of the car and saw all the luxuries the limousine had in store. **"Neat! You guys have a TV, a Jukebox, and a drink counter!"** he said in amazement.

Kanbei laughed heartily and said, **"That's why this limousine is great, boy! It got everything to keep you satisfied on the go."**

"**I wish I had a car like that,"** Jake said.

"**Doesn't everyone wish that,"** Kanbei said. The limo drove back to Sami's house and dropped Jake & Rachel there. Then it headed for N. Elm Street where they would visit Hachi's house.

During their time on N. Elm Street, the COs visited the houses of the Orange Star soldiers who were surprised to see Andy's animatronic costume and became fascinated with it that they decided to tell the other soldiers at the HQ about this tomorrow. **"Commander Andy, you should really come in that costume tomorrow, the others are going to be amazed at what it can do!"** the soldier suggested.

"**Really? Alright, if you say so,"** Andy replied before the soldier gave them candy and left.

"**Wow, a lot of people here seem to really like your costume, Andy,"** Colin said.

"**I know, it's best thing ever!"** Andy said as his tail wagged proudly.

Lash seemed to be getting jealous of the attention Andy's costume was getting as she complained, **"Booo, it's not fair! How come everyone takes one look at Andy's costume and get interested in it? But when I flap my wings to appeal, they ignore me."** At every house they went to, Lash had tried to gain the attention of residents by flapping her animatronic bat wings, but nobody seemed to notice or cared as Andy's costume stood out the most.

Colin looked at the size of Lash's wings and guessed the answer, "**M-maybe because your wings are too little?" **That was probably why nobody noticed that since small makes things harder to see.

"**Or maybe because I made Andy's costume a little too well,"** Lash thought. Then she turned on Andy and said, **"Come here, Andy. Let me take that muzzle off your face!"**

"**You do that and you'll have no more people to scare,"** Sonja told her. Not that she wanted to see frightened neighbors, but she was trying to point out and remind her of the negative side of Andy's costume.

After reminding Lash about that, the vampire girl started to remember the terrified looks of people's faces at the Blue Moon district and saw how funny these moments were. Lash calmed down and said, **"Alright fine, I guess I'll let Andy keep it on a bit more, only since I like to see scared people."**

Then Andy pointed to the next house and told everyone, **"Look guys, it's Hachi's house over there! Let's go!"** Then they went over there and rang the doorbell. The merchant, carrying a basket full of candy bags, opened the door and heard the kids shout, **"Trick or treat!"**

Hachi smiled and said, **"Ah looks like I have some famous customers tonight! Ah Sonja, you're grown more beautiful since I last met you, how have you been?"** Hachi had used to be a citizen of Yellow Comet before he moved to Orange Star and became a CO before he retired into a salesman. Plus it had been about twelve years since he last saw the princess.

"**I've been doing well, thank you. But Hachi, why did you call us customers? Are you selling those candy bags to us?"** Sonja asked.

Hachi smiled mischievously and said, "**You've guessed it, young lady! Each of these bags cost one dollar and nobody's gonna lay a hand on it unless they have the cash on them."**

Andy made a disappointed frown and asked, **"What? We have to pay for those on Halloween?"** This was unusual since normally, everybody gets free candy during this holiday.

"**Of course, I'm a businessman! What do you think I am, a freegiver?"** Hachi asked.

"**You greedy rip-off!"** Lash called Hachi that, not liking how he was trying to sell candy on Halloween.

But the salesman laughed and said, **"Hahaha, I'm just kidding! I wasn't really going to sell these treats here."** Then he looked at Colin and continued, **"But of course, I'll be making a profit out of rich boy here by offering these bags at a price of 500 dollars. What do you say, kid, want to pay up?"**

"**But sir, we didn't bring any money with us,"** Colin told him.

"**And don't you think 500 dollars is too pricy for a simple small bag of candy, Mr. businessman?"** Sasha asked.

"**Hahaha, I was also joking about that, too! Come on people, who sells kids candy for money on Halloween? Nobody does that! Now here you go, have some free candy to enjoy,"** Hachi said. Then he gave each of the four kid COs a bag of candy.

"**Now that's more like it!"** Lash cried happily. Andy looked at the small white bag as he wondered if Jake & Rachel had encountered a similar event with Hachi, too.

Then Hachi looked at Kanbei and asked, **"So Mr. Emperor of Yellow Comet, how's our old teacher Sensei been doing lately?"**

The samurai costume-wearing emperor replied, **"Let's just say Sensei's starting to get a little bit frailer every day. But other than that, he's doing fine; he's got his family taking care of him at home."**

"**That's good to hear,"** Hachi said to Kanbei. Then he said to Andy, whose costume he had taken an interest in, **"Hey Andy boy, after you're done wearing that costume for tonight, how about you come to my shop tomorrow and give to me so that I can sell it on Ebay."**

"**Nah, I think I'll keep it until I get bored of it. Then that's when I'll give it to you,"** Andy said.

"**Well okay, if you say so. Anyway here's a little story that might be best suited for Halloween,"** Hachi said to everyone. **"Somewhere in the woods at the Yellow Comet district of Fourside City lies an old and abandoned mansion. Recently, rumors are saying that the mansion has suddenly become haunted by ghosts and other mysterious spirits. Nobody dares go inside to check it out for they're afraid that they'll be cursed or possessed by the souls that wander this mansion."**

"**I've heard of those rumors before, but I doubt they are true,"** Sonja said. Being the realistic person she was, she didn't believe in superstitious stuff like ghosts, magic, or outer space aliens. Not even once in her childhood did she ever believe in Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy.

Lash seemed excited about the story and squealed, **"Oooh, a haunted mansion! This will be fun; we should all go there and have a look at it!"**

"**I-I don't know, Lash. What if the ghosts get us and a place a curse on us?"** Colin asked, not comfortable with the idea of going to a haunted place.

"**Colin, there's no such thing as ghosts. It's probably just a couple of tricksters at the mansion making people think there are ghosts there,"** Sonja told him.

"**But we could go over there and solve the mystery of the rumors, right? Won't this be fun?"** Lash asked.

"**Well I guess we could go there and disprove the existence of ghosts for ourselves. Then these nonsense rumors will end,"** Sonja said, taking an interest in exploring the mansion.

"**Then I, Kanbei, will go, too, and solve this mystery as well,"** the samurai man said.

"**Me too, I'd like to see what kind of scary things that mansion has,"** Andy said.

"**So we'll all go there about we've been to the Green Earth district?"** Sasha asked.

"**Well we're all planning on that, aren't we? So it's a 'yes',"** Lash said.

Then everybody waved 'goodbye' to Hachi, **"Bye Hachi, Happy Halloween!"**

Hachi waved back and said, **"Happy Halloween to you too and don't let the ghosts get you!"**

Then the limousine took the group out of the Orange Star district and went into the Green Earth district.


	3. Green Earth District

**Author's Note:** _Javier was the hardest for me to write In-character dialogues. I had a hard time thinking up descriptive lines that suited his character. So if you see any of his dialogues that don't make sense or is OOC, then you'll know how bad I am with him._

_

* * *

_

The limo arrived at the vacation home of Sir Javier who's spending a few days here with his girlfriend, Jess. The house was actually a big medieval castle with various Halloween statues in the huge yard. There was a coffin with a vampire arising from its sleep, three witches were standing around a cauldron steaming a foggy steam out of it, werewolves stared viciously at the passing COs with snarls on their faces, trees with glowing red eyes peering out of the holes, a headman was looming over a decapitated man with blood stains on his axe, zombies warriors, and even a medium tank with a skeleton on it. Sasha stared at the medium tank and said, **"I didn't think anyone would have a tank with skeleton riding it as a Halloween decoration. It just looks so weird."**

"**You took the word right out of my mouth,"** Sonja said to Sasha, whom she shared the same opinion with. The witch girl figured that Jess, who was an excellent tank commander, would come up with the idea of putting the tank in her yard.

Lash looked at one of the werewolf statues and pointed to it as she teased, **"Hey Andy, look! It's your mom over there!"**

Andy thought that Lash was talking about his actual mother when she said that she was here and looked at the furry statue that the vampire girl was pointing to. **"What? No it's not,"** Andy told her in disbelief.

"**Yes it is! You're both werewolves and you look exactly like each other; therefore it's your mom. Teeheehee,"** Lash joked.

"**But it's a costume; it only makes me look like a werewolf because I'm wearing it,"** Andy argued.

"**Right…"** Lash replied sarcastically. **"I'm still going to say that's your mom, no matter what."**

"**Then I guess I can say that's your dad over there,"** Andy said as he pointed to the Count Dracula in the coffin.

"**Well at least he looks a lot better than your mom,"** Lash retorted humorously.

"**No he doesn't; not with that pale white skin and teeth,"** Andy pointed out the non-human parts.

"**But your mom is hairier than Olaf's beard and she looks like a dog. Bow wow, woof woof,"** Lash said as she imitated the werewolf at her last sentence.

"**But at least that's better than burning up in the sun or sparkling in it,"** Andy told her.

That was when Lash took the playful bickering to a whole new level and cried, **"Uh oh, did you guys hear that? Andy just made a Twilight reference and that means he's a Twilight fan!"**

The werewolf became embarrassed about the comment Lash made and started, **"What, no! I only heard about that on the internet; I didn't buy one of those dumb books; honest!"**

But Lash kept on teasing him and said, **"Andy's lying; just look at him! He must be on Team Jacob if he's wearing a werewolf costume. So Andy, have you imprinted on anyone yet?"**

"**No I didn't,"** Andy yelled. Then he retorted, **"By the way Lash, you're wearing a vampire costume. That means you're a Twilight fan and a Team Edward member."**

"**No, it doesn't,"** Lash yelled.

Andy made a mischievous wolf smile and replied, **"Yes, it does!"**

The group arrived at the doorstep and Sonja decided to stop this conversation at once, **"Quiet, you Twilight cosplayers! We're standing at the door now. I suggest the both of you stop playing around now unless you want me to cast a spell on you."**

Lash gasped in pretend shock and cried, **"Oh no, Sonja's an actual witch now! Everybody, run for your lives!"**

Sonja frowned as she pushed the doorbell and sighed, **"I was just kidding, Lash."** Then the door opened and everybody saw Jess wearing a purple queen costume with a white chest part and a golden ruby tiara on her head. The person beside her was Javier, who wore a dark knight costume clad in black armor which consisted of a helmet with horns, spiked shoulder pads, spiked boots, and an axe. Their costumes blended perfectly with the castle they were living in and to Javier's extent, the spooky scenery on their yard. **"Trick or treat!"** the kids shouted.

The spouses looked at their fellow COs and Javier greeted, **"Welcome old friends and comrades to my humble vacation home. It's so nice to see each and everyone one of you here on this glorious night."**

"**Cool costume, mister,"** Andy complimented Javier's dark knight costume as he saw how cool it looked.

"**Thank you, young man, and please call me Javier. And may I kindly ask for your name?"** the dark knight asked him.

"**I'm Andy, a CO in Orange Star,"** the werewolf boy said.

"**And a Team Jacob Twilight fan!"** Lash teased as she butted into the conversation.

"**No, I'm not! Quit lying, Lash,"** Andy yelled, mad that the vampire girl had attempted to embarrass him in front of the couple.

Javier, who was confused by Andy's and Lash's sudden topic, and whispered to his wife as he asked, **"My dear Dame Jess, what sort of fad is this Twilight that the young children speak of?"**

Jess explained to him, **"It's a teen romance novel involving a girl falling in love with a vampire who apparently sparkles in the sun and drinks only animal blood instead of following the ways of the traditional vampires. Bella is clichéd useless damsel who does nothing but gets herself into random dangers and acts like Edward, her boyfriend, is the only thing in her life; plus she has four other guys going after her and trying to gain her affection, even though she's plain. And then there's Edward, who's described as perfectly beautiful, he's strong, fast, and he can read minds; he's basically perfect without any flaws at all. Twilight is a horrible story because it has no plot, no character development, too many perfect characters, the author's writing style is grade-school, sexist clichés, illogical teenage angsts, it's turned many fangirls into complete idiots who would wait for their own 'Edward' to come to them someday when in logic that's not ever going to happen."**

Then Lash finished the rest of the reasons for Jess, **"And there's also a teenage werewolf who imprints on Bella's newborn baby and falls in love with it!" **Then she looked at Andy mischievously and asked, **"So Andy, have you imprinted on anyone yet?"**

"**No, I didn't!"** Andy told her. He was really annoyed that Lash kept assuming he was a Twilight fan.

Javier was shocked to hear what Lash said and yelled, **"This is an abomination; what sort of disgusting beast from Hell would resort to preying on an innocent and pure infant?"** He had jumped to the conclusion that Jacob Black had raped Rennesme.

"**A pedophile, sir?"** Colin answered the question with a hint of guessing in the tone.

Jess was glad that Lash really did a good job at instilling dislike for the Twilight Saga into her boyfriend. **"That's why you never buy one of those books, Javier. They're one of the worst things in literature history,"** she told him.

Kanbei, who had heard the whole conversation about Twilight, said, **"After hearing all of this, I now finally understood why Sonja never let me buy her Twilight for her birthday or for Christmas. I, Kanbei, will never buy nor read the cursed book, Twilight."** Even the Wars World COs hated the Twilight Saga as much as most of everyone else did.

"**Amen father,"** Sonja approved with her father's boycott of Twilight.

Then Javier saw the Yellow Comet Emperor and said, **"So even the real Sir Kanbei has taken the vow of never laying finger on Twilight."**

"**Real Kanbei? What the heck are you talking about?"** Kanbei asked confusedly.

"**Well you see Kanbei, back at Omega Land, we had to battle a clone created by Black Hole who looked and acted like you, except that he was on their side,"** Jess told the story to him.

"**Is that so, eh? Well they did a bad job of trying to copy me, because there's no way the real me would lose in a battle,"** Kanbei boasted.

"**Father, need I remind you that you lost three times back at Cosmo Land?"** Sonja told him.

"**Yeah, Sami, Max, and I kicked your butt,"** Andy reminded him.

Kanbei quickly took his daughter and Andy away from the rest of the group to have a short private talk about this. He looked at Sonja first and told her in a whisper, **"Sonja, please! Don't embarrass me in front of the other COs."** Then he glared at Andy and told him, **"And you boy, we're going to have a rematch tomorrow to show how much I've gotten stronger since then."** Then he and kids rejoined the others and lied, **"Sorry about that, I was just lecturing the kids about lying to others."**

"**Oh yeah? Then why didn't you do that in front of us?"** Lash inquired because she didn't believe what the emperor had said.

"**Uh… no reason, I guess,"** Kanbei said as he eyes wandered around nervously when he tried to come up with a good reason, but couldn't.

There was a brief pause before Jess handed out candy to the four kid COs and said, **"Well anyway, it was nice having you guys over at our vacation home and getting to talk, too."**

"**Indeed it was,"** Javier agreed. Then he said to Kanbei, **"And Sir Kanbei, if you don't mind, I would like to issue a duel between our armies next week. I have heard much about your reputation as one of the greatest COs in history and I, Sir Javier, would like to see for myself if your skills match the name you've built for yourself."**

Kanbei felt honored that someone was going to test his skills in battle and said, **"A duel, eh? Kanbei will gladly accept the challenge. I'll demonstrate to you the might of Yellow Comet's army under my command."**

"**Then the duel is set; we'll meet each other at Omega Land next week and see which one of us is mightier than the other,"** Javier said.

"**Alright then, I'll see you then,"** Kanbei said.

Andy looked at the two men and said to Sonja, **"Wow, these two seem eager to go out all against each next week. Think your father's going to win, Sonja?"**

"**Well if I give him some intel on Javier's tactics, then yes, I hope so,"** Sonja said.

Lash decided that now was time to leave by saying, **"Okay peeps, if you're done talking, we have to go other houses and get more candy."**

Colin agreed, "**Lash is right; a-as much as I like to stay, we still have other houses and COs to visit."**

"**Then I give each of you a warm farewell. Until next time, take care of yourselves,"** Javier said.

"**And if you see Flyboy, tell him that I'm waiting for the 5000 dollars that he owes me for crashing his copter into my yard,"** Jess told them.

"**All right, we will! Bye,"** Andy said before the group left to go back into the limo. As the car drove, Andy thought back to the earlier moments at Javier's vacation home when Lash accused him of being a Twilight fan and then Sonja called them both Twilight cosplayers. He looked at the witch girl and asked, **"Hey Sonja, you don't think I'm really a Twilight cosplayer, do you?"** He didn't want to hear a 'yes' because then he would start regretting about wearing his werewolf costume.

To his relief, she answered, **"No I don't, because there's no evidence that you really are one."**

"**Well that's good, because Lash being the only person to accuse me is one thing, but other people doing that just makes me feel bad,"** Andy said.

"**Then why don't you tease her back about being a Twihard. She's wearing a vampire costume, you know. So you can make jokes about her relating to Edward and his kind of vampires,"** Sonja suggested.

Andy's snout smile as he appreciated Sonja's help and said, **"Thanks Sonja, I'll be sure to do that the next time Lash starts this up."**

"**I'm glad to help, Andy. Just don't hurt each other's feelings, okay?"** Sonja said.

During the next houses, most of the neighbors had taken one good look at Andy the werewolf and became terrified as they thought he was an actual creature. Screams filled the air as the people rushed into their cars drove as quickly and far away as they could; even the other trick-or-treaters nearby fled from him. Nobody bothered to listen to the COs who tried to explain that it was only a costume. Lash burst out laughing and said, **"Wow, you really know how to scare people, Andy!"**

Andy was a little annoyed at being shunned by the Green Earth residents and groaned, **"Man, this is stupid! Why does my costume have to go scare people like that? It wasn't this bad at Blue Moon and Orange Star."**

"**Well maybe you should take off the snout and tail, since those things tend to scare people the most,"** Sasha suggested.

"**Nah, I think I'll just keep them on for a little while, because I feel sort of attached to those things. Besides, I'm sure there's bound to be someone like Javier & Jess who won't be scared of me. "** Andy said. Then he looked through one of the limo's window and noticed a familiar red car parked in front of a two-story house. **"Hey, I see Sami's car over there at that house! That must mean we're near Eagle's place. Come on, let's go!"** Andy told them.

The driver parked behind Sami's car and the COs went out the car door. Then they walked up to Eagle's doorstep and rang the doorbell. They waited for a few seconds before the door swung open and they saw Eagle wearing his casual clothes. He wore eyeglasses, gray striped polo shirt, brown pants, and slate gray shoes. **"Trick-or-treat!"** the kids shouted.

"**Sorry guys, I don't have any candy to give you,"** Eagle told them.

"**Y-you mean you ran out, sir?"** Colin asked.

"**No, I just never had any candy to give,"** Eagle replied.

"**Oh yeah? Then why's the porch light on?"** Lash asked suspiciously as she pointed to the shining porch light above the door. Then she looked past the ace pilot and notice a glass jar of peppermint candy on the coffee table in the living room.

Eagle looked at it and answered, **"Well that's because I forgot to turn off after Sami came over. Now if you'll excuse, I need to go so that Sami and I have-"** Then he abruptly cut himself off before he could say that 'word'.

The group looked at Eagle puzzledly and Andy inquired, **"Have what, Eagle?"**

"**N-nothing; now leave,"** Eagle told them before he shut the door and turned the light off.

"**Well I guess there's nothing to do here. Come on, let's go and find Drake's house,"** Andy said.

But before anyone could go back to the limousine, Lash stopped them and said, **"Now hold up! Eagle didn't give us any candy, so now we have to play tricks on him."** This was one of the rules of Halloween, if someone refused to give you candy, then the kids must play pranks on that person.

"**Tricks? How are we going to pull them off?"** Andy asked.

Then Lash took out a few spray paint cans and rolls of toilet paper out of her sack bag as she said, **"With these!"** She gave Kanbei and Colin a spray paint bottle while giving Andy one of the toilet paper rolls.

"**You had them all this time with you?"** Sonja asked.

"**Yeah, just so we can trick when the time comes for it,"** Lash replied. Then she told everyone, **"Come on guys, let's have some fun, teeheehee!"** Then she threw two rolls over the house and let the long line of toilet paper hang on the house.

Andy formed a smile on his snout and said, **"I'm in, too!"** Then he the roll over the tree and it off from the line to toilet paper, before he threw the roll again to make another long line on the tree.

Sonja and Sasha were less than impressed with the two kids' monkey business and the older sister told them, **"Andy, Lash, stop this now!"**

But the werewolf and vampire refused to listen to them as Lash told her, **"No way, this is funny and you're supposed to do that!"**

Kanbei watched the mischief that the boy & girl were causing and found it amusing as an urge to participate rose. **"Well if that's what they do on Halloween, then I would like to play tricks as well,"** he said.

Sonja facepalmed and groaned, **"Father, not you too!"** Then the samurai emperor went to the wall on the right side of the door and spray painted the words in red, 'Eagle sucks'.

After Lash watched Kanbei pull off his prank, she turned to Colin and urged him, **"Okay Colin, it's your turn! Go and write something funny!"**

But Sasha warned her frankenstein brother, **"Colin, don't you dare!"**

"**Come on Colin, don't listen to her. Your sister's just being a killjoy here. Go have fun,"** Lash encouraged as she pushed him towards the left side of the door.

"**For your information Lash, I am not being a killjoy. I just don' want him doing something bad and getting into trouble for your silly idea of a trick,"** Sasha told Lash as she made a mad face at her.

"**Who's going to suspect someone cute and innocent like Colin to do something bad?"** Lash asked. **"Besides, I'll be taking all the blame here since everyone knows what I'm like. Colin get away with graffiti and you can lie to Eagle by telling that you guys tried to stop me,"** she told Sasha.

"**I'm not going to lie for Colin's sake, Lash. My family's not going to raise a delinquent,"** Sasha told her sternly. Then suddenly, she saw Colin spray painting his wall in red words. **"Colin, stop it this instant!"** Sasha scolded demandingly.

But Lash was intent on encouraging him by promising, **"No, go on, Colin! If you do that, I'll take you to Universal Studios next week and then we'll go to the movies!"**

"**No Colin, it's not worth it!"** Sasha told him.

"**Sasha's right, Colin. You don't need her rewarding you those things, your parents can take you there anytime you,"** Sonja said. Then the witch girl saw Andy and Kanbei throwing more toilet paper over the house and tree. She went over to them and tried to get them to stop their shenanigans, **"Andy, Father, that's enough out of the two of you!"**

Then Sasha noticed the words written on the wall and came to understand what Colin was trying to do when message said, 'Don't forget to give Jess the money you owe'. **"Oh Colin, so that's what you were going to paint on the wall. I thought you were trying to write something bad like Lash was trying to get you to,"** Sasha said.

"**I wasn't going to. I just thought I'd hand out Commander Jess's message like that, since Eagle closed the door on us before we could speak to him about it,"** Colin said. The young boy had kept reminding himself to tell Eagle that ever since he left Javier's vacation home.

"**Then you should've told me so in the first place, that way I would't think you were up to something bad,"** Sasha said to him.

"**Sorry, next time I'll do that sis,"** Colin promised.

While the siblings were talking to each other, Lash picked up a rock laying on the yard and threw it at the window on the second floor.

Inside the house, Eagle and Sami were inside his room and sitting on the bed as they embraced each other and stared lovingly in their eyes. **"Are you ready to do this?"** Eagle asked.

"**Hell yeah, let's get started!"** Sami replied eagerly.

As soon as they moved their heads closer to each other to kiss, a rock smashed through the window and hit Eagle on the back of his head. **"Ow!"** he cried loudly in pain as he started to rub the spot where the rock hit him.

"**Eagle, are you okay?"** Sami asked in concern.

"**Yeah, I'm fine. The rock didn't hit me too hard, but I'm still going to get whoever threw that,"** Eagle replied to Sami as he vowed to take vengeance on his assailant.

Outside the house, Andy and Kanbei had stopped throwing toilet paper rolls as they felt shame from listening to Sonja scolding them, **"Next time, you do not ever try to do something like this again, you hear me?"**

"**Yes Sonja,"** the werewolf and armored samurai replied.

Lash took out a stink bomb out of her sack and threw it at the hole that had been made by the rock. **"Happy Halloween stinker!"** she cried out to Eagle.

The stink bomb flew the window hole and smashed onto the room's carpet where it broke and released its foul smell once contained inside. Eagle and Sami quickly covered their noses to block out most of the smell. **"Ugh, what's that smell?"** Sami asked in disgust.

"**It's a stink bomb! I bet it was Lash, who threw that. Come on, we have to get out of my room now,"** Eagle said. The couple quickly out and closed the door to keep the smell from spreading throughout the house.

"**Hey Eagle, do you have a gas mask?"** Sami asked.

"**Yeah, why?"** Eagle answered.

"**Because I'm going chase out the twerps before they cause anymore trouble. Where is it?"** Sami said.

"**It's in the laundry room, I'll go get for you,"** Eagle said before he went downstairs. Sami followed too, but she wasn't going to the same place that her boyfriend was headed to. She wanted to get her assault rifle that was lying on the couch in the living room. She picked up and headed back upstairs. Then she waited for Eagle to get back and he returned with the gas mask. **"Here you go,"** he said as he handed it to her.

"**Thanks Eagle, now it's time to teach those twerps a lesson!"** Sami said after she put on the gas mask and loaded her weapon.

Back outside, the siblings saw smoke coming out of the window and Sasha believed that Lash was behind that as she went up to the girl who was now painting the curb, beside Sami's car, red and demanded, **"Lash, what did you this time?"**

"**I just threw a stink bomb in his house so that I can have my revenge,"** Lash explained to her.

"**Revenge? Over the fact that Eagle didn't have candy to give?"** Sasha asked. This was one of the most absurd reasons that she's heard in her entire life.

"**He did have candy in his house; I saw peppermints in the jar, but he didn't bother share them with us,"** Lash told her.

"**Wait, he had candy the whole time?"** Colin asked bewilderedly.

"**Yes he did, and-"** Lash said before she got cut-off by the sounds of gunfire.

Andy, Sonja, and Kanbei screamed in fright as they raced towards the limo. **"She's gonna kill us, run!"** Andy shouted to Lash and the siblings.

Then the other trio looked up at the window and Sami in the gas mask aiming her rifle at them. **"You heard him, run before we get shot!"** Sasha warned Colin and Lash. Then the three ran as fast as they could while the bullets chased them to the car.

Once everybody was safe inside, Kanbei hysterically told the driver, **"Quickly, take us out of here!"** The limo sped away from the house as quick as it could.

Andy panted while trying to overcome his shock and he said, **"Whew, that was a close one!"**

Colin, whose heart was racing from the shocking event, agreed, **"You said it!"**

"**Is everybody okay? No bullet wounds or anything?"** Sasha asked in concern.

Sonja glared at Lash as she yelled, **"This is all your fault, Lash! Thanks to your pranks, we almost got killed out there!"**

Lash replied defensively, **"Hey, I didn't know this was going to happen, alright? I was just following the rules of Halloween, that's all!"**

"**Well some rules are made to be broken, Lash. You could've broken that rule, so that we could all leave quietly. But no, you decided to cause trouble and look at what that got us it,"** Sonja scolded.

"**Hey nobody died, okay? Maybe Sami was just trying to scare us, okay? It's not like she would ever kill her friends or anything,"** Lash argued. Then she noticed a familiar house and told the driver, **"Hey let's stop over there, I've got a little friend that I'd like to pay a visit to, teeheehee!"**

"**It's not going to involve Halloween pranks, is it?"** Sonja asked.

"**Don't worry, I've learned my lesson for tonight. I promise we won't do it again,"** Lash told her. _'Well that is, until next year when I can do it again!'_ she thought.

Inside the house, Flak was pleasing himself as he watched hot chicks on TV making out with each other at the beach. **"Do her, do her now!"** Flak told the blonde girl in the TV as he was getting more aroused by the minute. **"Go away, I'm watching TV!"** he yelled at the person behind the door. He continued to watch more of his favorite show before the doorbell rang again. **"I said 'Go away'!"** Flak yelled louder this time. There was no way he was going to let someone take away a minute off of watching his show, especially if that someone had to be a salesman or an annoying trick-or-treater. After the doorbell was rung once again, Flak started to get really angry. This was the last straw; Flak got off of his couch as he yelled, **"What part of 'Go Away' don't you freakin understand?"** He went to the door to tell off his visitor and try to get him or her to leave. Flak opened the door and shouted angrily, **"What?"**

The kid COs held up their bags and shouted, **"Trick-or- Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!"** Tonight, the kids had seen something that metaphorically opened the gates of Hell and should've never been shown in public. It terrified them more than the scary mask at Olaf's house and Sami's wild shoot-out. Right now, they were looking at Flak's big stinkin wangdoodle. Without thinking, the kids started throwing some of their candy at Flak as if that would chase him away. **"Eeeek, what is that hideous thing?"** Lash cried out as she pointed to Flak while her wings flapped repeatedly in fright before she picked up a rock off the ground and threw it at Flak's head causing a big lump to take form.

"**I don't know!"** Colin shouted as he continued to frantically throw his candy at Flak. Sasha quickly covered her little brother's eyes, so that he wouldn't see Flak's thing anymore, and led him back to the limo.

"**My eyes hurt!"** Andy complained as his fur bristled and his tail erected upwards in fear.

"**Now I may never look at men the same way again!"** Sonja cried.

Kanbei was furious at Flak for ruining everybody's innocence as he yelled, **"You disgusting ape, how dare you scar my Sonja for life! You must pay for this now!"** He took his katana out of its sheath and started to hack at the gorilla-like man. Flak let out yelps and cries of pain as Kanbei slashed at his chest and drew blood. Soon after he was done, Kanbei let Flak lie on the floor wounded with many sword marks on his chest. **"Let this be a lesson to you, so that next time you'll wear pants when coming out the door,"** Kanbei told him. Then he said to Sonja, Andy, and Lash, **"Come children, we must leave this place before this scoundrel here ruins you any further."**

"**Yes Father,"** Sonja said as they all went back into the limo and drove away.

While on the road, Lash was thought about the short episode at her fellow CO's house and asked, **"You all see how horribly disgusting and scary Flak's thingy was?"**

"**Yeah, I never want to see that thing again!"** Andy said as he shuddered at the thought of seeing Flak for the second time.

"**Well that scares you a lot, then forget scary masks and real-life werewolves. This is the best idea ever! I'm going create replicas of those things to scare people next year,"** Lash said.

"**Do that, you'll be thrown in jail,"** Sonja told her.

"**Alright fine, I'll just stick with my old ideas or probably come up with something better other than that,"** Lash groaned. She was really getting tired of everybody telling her what to do.

Later, the limo stopped at the house of Green Earth's naval commander Drake. There were three skeleton pirates standing in the yard. When the group walked by past them, the skeletons started to come to life and started singing that pirate song from the TV show, Lazy Town. **"Yar har, fiddle di dee. Being a pirate is alright to be. Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free. You are a pirate!"** The skeletons sang before adding something that was off lyrics in a scary tone, **"Booooo…Happy Halloween!"**

The group got to the doorstep and rang the doorbell. Then the door open and Drake appeared in his pirate captain costume wearing a black hat with a jolly roger symbol, an eyepatch, red coat, yellow shirt, black pants, black boots, and a hook on his left hand. **"Yaargh, ahoy ye mateys; Happy Halloween!"** he greeted in a pirate's accent.

After the four kids shouted their usual greeting to people, Lash said as she flapped her wings, **"Give us some candy! I want to see what you pirates have!"**

"**Aye, aye, of course, here ye go,"** Drake said as he put handfuls of candy in each bag. Then he complimented on Lash's costume, **"Wow, that's some interesting pair of wings ye got there."**

A smile form on the Lash's face as she cried out in joy, **"Yay, somebody finally notices something unique about my costume!"**

"**That's great for you, Lash. I bet you must be really happy now,"** Andy smiled and said.

Drake noticed Andy and his costume as he said in surprise, **"Shiver me timbers! Andy, you looked like ye popped out of a scary movie!"**

Andy laughed heartily and said, **"Yeah I do, don't I? Lash here designed that costume really well!"**

Lash grinned at Drake as if to say that Andy speaks the truth and giggled, **"Teeheehee!"**

"**Is that so?" **Drake asked. **"Well ye better make me a costume like that to wear next week, okay?"**

"**I don't think it would be a good idea to wear something like that, Commander Drake,"** Sasha said.

"**Y-yeah, a lot people thought Andy was a real werewolf and they all got scared,"** Colin said.

"**Trust us, Drake. If you looked like me, you'll scare lots of trick-or-treaters away from your house,"** Andy told him.

After hearing those reasons, Drake decided to drop the werewolf idea and said, **"Well then I guess I'll stick with me ole pirate costume. Anyway, you kids take care out there and have fun, alright?"**

"**We will,"** the group said. Then they went back to the limousine and drove away.

"**Alright driver, take us to the Yellow Comet district,"** Kanbei told the driver.

"**On it, sir,"** the driver said.

While the limo was going to its destination, Colin decided ask his girlfriend a favor, **"Um Lash, ever since I saw how much attention Andy's costume got and how Drake commented on your wings; I was wondering if you could make a really good ghost costume for me next year, you know just so that I can be popular, too."**

Lash smiled and gladly replied, **"Anything for you, Colin! But, on one condition."** Then she whispered words into Colin's ear on what he needed to do.


	4. Yellow Comet District

During the first houses in Yellow Comet's residential area, Andy had gotten positive remarks on his costume from the people they've visited. But they were more excited to see Commanders Kanbei and Sonja visiting their houses. Soon, when they went to the next house, an elderly man in his late seventies greeted the Yellow Comet commanders warmly before he spotted Andy and thought he was a demon from one of Yellow Comet's mythical folklores. He frantically stamped an anti-devil ofuda on the boy's forehead before he quickly retreated inside his house and slammed the door shut. Lash giggled and said, **"Well this is something new. I've never seen anybody do something like that before. What's that tag thing suppose to do anyway?"**

Sonja explained, **"It's called an ofuda. The Yellow Cometese used them as wards to repel demons and diseases. But they can also use them inside their homes as protection from those things."**

Andy removed the ofuda from his forehead and made a face at it as he said, **"But I'm not a demon; I'm just a kid wearing a costume!"** Then he dropped the ofuda on the ground.

Colin asked Sonja, **"So where can I get one of these? Do they actually work?"** If there was something that could prevent diseases like colds, Colin would like to have it so that he and his sister won't have colds the next time winter comes, when Blue Moon would become colder than ever.

"**Ah yes, they sure do, young Colin! Sonja and I have plenty of those at home and we've never gotten sick once,"** Kanbei said.

"**No they don't, father. An ofuda's powers are just a myth. The only reasons we never got sick were because we ate healthy, took our vitamins, dressed correctly for certain weathers, and exercised,"** Sonja said realistically.

"**Really?"** Colin asked Sonja. Then he asked Sasha, **"Sis, are we eating healthy?"**

Sasha replied, **"We are, Colin. But that doesn't mean we'll be safe from getting sick. It just lessens the chances of that."**

"**Oh, okay,"** Colin said.

Then they went over to the next house with Japanese demon statues on the yard and rang the door bell. **"Trick-or-treat!"** they shouted as a bald fat man wearing round sunglasses opened the door.

"**Gwar har har har, Happy Halloween, kiddies!"** Grimm, who wore an oni costume, greeted heartily. His whole body was painted red, he had a pair of golden horns on his head, and he wore a brown loincloth. Then he recognized everyone in the group, except for Andy, and said, **"Hey guys, how you've been doing? Been a while since I saw you guys!"** Then he saw the werewolf boy and asked, **"And who's the doggy boy coming to my house and cosplaying here as Andy? Is he your pet or something?"**

Andy frowned at the remake, not liking being called a pet, and told him cooly, **"Uh no, I'm the real Andy. Who the heck are you anyway?"**

"**Me? Gwar har har, I'm Lighting Grimm boy, one of the best COs in Yellow Comet!"** Grimm boasted.

"**Really?"** Andy asked, not really believing him since he's never seen the fat man in action before.

Kanbei confirmed, **"Oh yes, he is! Grimm is the fiercest commander I know. He's got his talent from training under Sensei, the same man who mentored me."**

"**And he's also helped saved Omega Land, too. You should see how strong his soldiers were,"** Colin said.

"**How strong?"** Andy asked.

"**Strong enough blast a bomber in a single hit with an anti-air tank or smash a neotank with anyone,"** Grimm said.

"**How can you destroy a neotank with infantry?"** Andy asked regarding what Grimm said about destroying it with anyone.

"**Figure of speech, boy. But if you don't believe me, then I can rumble with your buddy, Max, and you can see for yourself. How about that?"** Grimm said.

Andy nodded and replied, **"Alright sure, it might be fun to see you guys go at each other."**

"**Save me a seat for this, Andy. I can't wait to see the look on monkey boy's face when he loses,"** Lash said excitedly. She would bet her money on Grimm to win and eat popcorn as she watches the fat guy kick the Orange Star kwyjibo's butt. **"You better win this one, Grimm,"** Lash cheered him.

"**Oh I will! You all sit back and watch me sock him in the mouth, alright?"** Grimm said in a cocky tone as if he could easily see his victory in the future.

"**Show them the might of Yellow Comet, Grimm! Because I'm looking forward to it as well,"** Kanbei cheered.

Andy looked at Sasha, Colin, and Sonja as he said, **"I don't know about you guys, but I'm rooting for Max on this one."** It was obvious that he would, since Andy was Max's best friend.

Grimm said to Andy, **"Tell Max I'll be whooping his butt in five days, alright?"**

"**I will!"** the werewolf boy replied. Then they said goodbye to each other and got back into the limo as they drove away.

The house they arrived at was the home of the veteran copter commander, Sensei. **"Think he'll give us some candy that's OLD-fashioned like himself?"** Lash joked as she emphasized the fact that Sensei was an elderly man and implied that old people have an affinity to passé things that were once popular in their era.

"**Like what?"** Andy asked, curious about the kinds of old candy that Yellow Comet had.

Kanbei glared at Lash and told her, **"Watch your tongue, Lash! This is Sensei you're talking about here. He's the greatest teacher in Yellow Comet and he has trained many like Grimm and myself to be the finest COs we are today. So if I were you, I'd learn to respect my elders."**

Lash looked away and huffed, **"I was just trying to humor you guys, sheesh!"**

As they got closer to the door, Colin noticed a note on it and pointed it as he said, **"Hey guys look!"**

They went up to the door and looked at the paper taped to the door as Sasha said, **"It's a note; let's read what it says."**

The note read, _"Dear young 'uns! I am temporarily unavailable as I have gone to the convenience store to buy food and drinks for the house. But there is candy on the doorstep for you to take with you. Until I return, Happy Halloween to you!"_

"**It seems Sensei has gone out for a bit. What a pity, I was hoping I'd get to have a friendly chat with him when we got here. But I guess that can't be helped now,"** Kanbei said as he noticed the old man's car wasn't at home, too.

"**Well maybe you can visit him tomorrow, father. But for now, let's take some of the candy and go,"** Sonja said. Each of the kids grabbed up a handful of candy out of the basket and put them into their bags. While 5 out of the 6 COs went returned to the limo, Lash stayed behind and watched carefully to make sure Sonja or anybody else for that matter weren't looking at her. Once she was sure of it, Lash bent down to reach the basket so that she could horde all of the candy into her sack bag. But after she had taken a second handful into her bag, she was hit on the back of her head with the pole of the witchbroom and she cried, **"Ow!"**

Lash rubbed the spot where she was hit as she turned to look at Sonja was standing behind her and was telling her strictly, **"Let's go, Lash!"** Then the witch girl grabbed the vampire girl by the pair of wings and dragged her back to the limo.

"**Nooo, but I want the candy! You really are the wicked witch of Yellow Comet, you know that?"** Lash said to the girl, whom she thought was too matured for her age to have fun, as she was forced into the vehicle.

After the next several houses, the COs decided to make their one last stop at the next house as their Halloween bags were getting quite full. **"Alright, this is it children. After this house, we all go home and eat our candy,"** Kanbei said to everyone.

"**Woohoo, I've been dying to get to that part after the last house! I can't wait to eat all these sweets at Colin's house,"** Lash said excitedly.

"**Me too, I can't wait to see what these candies from Blue Moon, Green Earth, and Yellow Comet taste like!"** Andy said.

"**You could've eaten some of them while the limo was driving, you know,"** Sonja told them. During some of the trips between neighborhoods, she had eaten a few of her candy on the way to see what the foreign candy tasted like.

"**Darn it, why didn't we think of that?"** Andy asked as he felt dumb now.

"**Yeah, why didn't we do that?"** Colin asked.

"**Probably because you boys are too dumb to think that,"** Lash teased playfully.

"**Hey you didn't eat any candy in the car, Lash. That means you're dumb, too!"** Andy told her.

"**No, I'm not! I ate a candy on the way here,"** Lash said.

"**Oh yeah? Then prove it! How do we know you're not lying?"** Andy tested her.

Lash took out a candy wrap out of her bag and showed it to the werewolf boy for proof, "**See this? I ate the gummy inside, so that makes me one of the smart people."**

"**Okay, I see. I get your point now,"** Andy said.

Then they got out of the limo and rang the doorbell at the house. They waited until the door open to reveal a pale-skinned & purple-haired man with dark circles around his eyes wearing a black dress-like clothing with eight straps. **"Trick or treat!"** Andy and Lash were the only two who shouted, since Colin, Sonja, and their chaperones quickly recognized the man known as Adder and became wary of him. Andy didn't know who it was that he had talked to until now after he studied the man's appearance for a quarter of a minute and realized who it was.

"**Smell my feet and give us something good to eat, Adder!"** Lash finished the sentence.

Adder frowned and glared at the Allied Nations COs, obviously not happy that his enemies had trespassed on his home property.

Colin saw the look on Adder's face and whispered to Lash nervously, **"L-L-Lash, I don't think Adder likes us hanging out. He looks like might call his whole army over here to kill us."**

"**Don't worry, he won't. I'm a Black Hole CO like him, he won't do anything as long as I'm around,"** Lash replied quietly.

"**Hmph! I don't have any treats to give to any of you lousy Allied Nation COs, so get off of my yard or else,"** Adder yelled at them.

"**I'm sorry Adder, but it's Halloween! So you better give something else that's really good. And if you don't, then we won't be sad. But I'll make you wish you had!"** Lash with evil glints in her eyes and her mouth open to reveal sharp vampire fangs.

Adder gulped nervously as he sensed what Lash was about to do with him if he didn't do what was told. She could bite his neck with those fangs or hers or she'll probably put him in random dangerous experiments later like what Lash usually does with Flak. **"Um alright, fine. Just wait outside for a bit, okay?"** he told Lash. Then he went back into his and headed to the kitchen. He searched the cupboards and fridge for something to give to the kids that would make a good substitute for candy. But unfortunately, there were only veggies, frozen meat, canned food, and everything else that was too bitter for the kids' taste. Adder sighed and said to himself, **"Darn, there's nothing here for the brats to enjoy. I didn't want to resort to the other solution, but…"** Then he left the kitchen and went into his room. He took the black wallet off of the wooden dresser and counted the money inside which counted up to the total of 500 dollars. Adder sighed glumly, **"There goes my valuable money. What a shame that they have to be wasted on these rotten kids outside."**

Then he heard Lash calling impatiently from outside, **"Hey Adder, what's taking so long in there? We're getting bored here!"**

As Adder started to leave his room, he thought up a plot to get his revenge on the COs. **"Coming, coming,"** he replied with a crooked smile. Then he got back to the door and gave each kid a 100 bill.

Lash was thrilled to see what she had gotten and said, **"Wow, a 100 dollar buck! This is way better than candy! Thanks Adder!"**

Andy was also feeling the same and cried, **"Whoa, cool!"** Sonja was calmer than the other two, but nonetheless she was happy to get that kind of money as seen by the smile on her face. Colin didn't show signs of thrill or happiness as he was already rich with tons of money at home and didn't feel the need to get anymore of that. So the 100 bill he got was nothing more than a tiny and bland gift.

Adder saw how apathetic Colin was towards the dollar he got and thought with a resentful frown, _'Ungrateful little child, I'll make sure you'll pay for not showing any gratitude!'_

Suddenly, Lash remembered the rumor that Hachi was talking about and asked Adder, **"By the way Adder, have heard of that haunted mansion in the Yellow Comet district that everybody was talking about? We want to go over there and see the ghosts inside!"**

This jogged everybody's memories as Andy said, **"Hey I forgot about that!"**

"**How could we forget that?" **Sasha asked.

"**Hmm, now that you mentioned it, Lash. We all did recall wanting to go there,"** Kanbei said as he thought about the mansion.

"**H-h-hey, I never agreed to go with you guys there,"** Colin cried.

"**Don't be a wuss, Colin! We're not going to let the ghosts get you, alright?"** Lash assured him.

"**Uh, okay if you say so,"** Colin replied, not entirely convinced, but he'll trust the others, especially Sasha, to protect him.

This is the kind of revenge Adder was trying to unleash on the COs; getting them to go to the mansion. Many people in the neighborhood thought that those went to that place would all return alive, but only with many years scared out of them. But Adder was the only one who had witnessed one or two people that nobody cared about to go inside the mansion and never come out again, plus he knew what was going on inside that place, but he wasn't about to tell it to anyone though. Maybe and hopefully the same fate could happen to these people here in front of his house. **"Ah yes, that mansion everybody's been talking about. Now if you really want to go to that place, you'll have to go to Kumori Woods where it is not too far from the park. To get there you'll need to…"** Adder told them and then gave them directions on how to get. After that he said, **"And that's how you get there. Now if you've told you everything, I want you get off my property and never let me catch you here again!"**

"**Well good, because we didn't want to stay around, anyway!"** Andy retorted.

"**I'm glad the hostility between us is still mutual. By the way, try not to let the ghosts kill you,"** Adder said with a sinister smiled at the end of his sentence before he closed the door in front of everyone.

"**Alright people, to the mansion now!"** Lash told everyone as she was eager and excited to go there. They went back into the limo and the driver followed the directions that Lash gave him.

While on the go, Sonja started to think about wicked smile on Adder's face before they went into the car. She had a bad feeling that he had purposely led them to the mansion so that something horrible could happen to her and her friends. _'I just hope my feelings are wrong, but then again this is what the kind of man, Adder is,'_ she thought.


	5. The Haunted Mansion

Later, the group had left the limousine at the park and was now walking through the woods to find the haunted mansion. **"Are we there yet?"** Andy asked.

"**We'll know when we see it, Andy,"** Sonja answered.

Soon after 10 minutes, they arrived at the heavily rusted gates and Colin pointed to something past them as he cried out, **"Look, we're here!"** The group looked at what the frankenstein boy was seeing and saw that it was an old and rundown three-story mansion.

"**So this is the mansion that Hachi was talking about. Looks like this place hasn't been used in years, which is probably quite fitting for the ghosts roaming inside,"** Sasha said.

"**Alright everyone, let's go inside and see the ghosts,"** Lash told everyone. Then they pushed the gates forward and went to the mansion where they opened the door and walked inside. Everything was a bit dusty inside the lobby. Dust sat on pictures, chairs, the chandelier, the coffee table, the few tripod tables, and etc. Colin had sneezed once after breathing in some of the dust inside. **"Oh ghosts, come out and play!"** Lash called out to the spirits inside the mansion.

"**Hey ghosts, where are ya?"** Andy called as he searched underneath a couch.

Sasha went to the light switch on the wall and tried to flip up to 'on', but no electric light in the mansion was turned on. **"Figures,"** she said as this mansion hasn't had its electric bill paid for years.

Kanbei went to the mirror and wiped the dust off of it with his bare hand. Then he looked at the reflection to see if any ghosts appeared. Colin noticed a beautifully crafted bust of a woman on a plinth and went to take a closer look at it to stare at its glamour. _'Wow, she's beautiful,'_ he thought with fascination. Then upon closer inspection, he saw a tiny button at the base of the neck. Curious to see what would happen, Colin pushed the button and waited. But then suddenly, a trapdoor opened up underneath him and the frankenstein boy screamed as he fell through before the trapdoor quickly closed up again.

Everyone quickly stopped searching and turned to the bust where Colin used to be. **"Colin!"** Sasha cried out in fear that something bad might have happened to her little brother.

"**Colin, where did you go?"** Lash called out in worry.

Sonja, who had been at the bookshelf and noticed a diary among the books that may have some information about the mansion and possibly the ghosts, had gripped her hand onto the diary and was about to take it with her and investigate the spot where Colin disappeared. But when she pulled the book, the bookshelf and its wall turned around and place Sonja in another room.

The four remaining COs had now lost another one of their own as they stared in shock at the empty wall where Sonja and the bookshelf used to be. **"Sonja, no!" **Kanbei cried in fright at the disappearance of his daughter.

"**Where did they go?"** Andy asked.

Sasha started to call out loudly to the missing boy and girl, **"Colin, Sonja, if any of you can hear me, please respond!"** Then they waited for the replies to come. But unfortunately, there were no spoken words heard from any of them. **"They're not responding,"** Sasha sighed.

"**Or maybe they can't hear you,"** Lash said.

"**Or maybe the ghosts got them!"** Kanbei suggested the possibility about the fates of Sonja and Colin. Then he started to threaten the spirits of the mansion, **"Evil wraiths, if you ever lay a finger on my precious child or worse. Then I, Emperor Takeda Kanbei of Yellow Comet, will show you no mercy and unleash all my wrath upon you!"**

"**You're really protective of Sonja, aren't you,"** Andy said to him as he admired the emperor's love for his daughter.

"**And I won't let you stupid ghosts take my boyfriend away from me!"** Lash yelled at the ghosts. **"Come on guys, let's search the whole mansion and find them!"** she told everyone. She pointed to the eastern hallway & stairs and said, **"Sasha will take the stairs that way and I will go that way!"** Then she pointed to the western hallway & stairs and said, **"Andy, you'll take that hallway and Kanbei will go up those stairs! Everybody split up now!"**

Then Lash and Andy went their separate ways. Sasha was about to go with Lash to find Colin, but she noticed that Kanbei hadn't moved an inch and looked to see what he was doing with the cellphone in his hand. **"Emperor, who are you calling?"** Sasha asked.

"**I'm bringing my army here to search this place and rescue Sonja and your brother,"** Kanbei said as he dialed the numbers.

Then the other line rang until a soldier answered it and said, **"Hello, this is Yellow Comet army HQ speaking."**

"**This is Emperor Kanbei, please infantry units, battle copters, and tanks to the mansion in the woods near Kumori Park,"** Kanbei told the soldier.

"**Copy that,"** the soldier replied before they hang up on each other.

Sasha felt a little uncomfortable with the idea of bringing the army here and asked, **"Emperor Kanbei, don't you think that's overdoing it a little? I mean just the police would do fine here."**

"**Well can the police outfight a military army? No they can't, because the military's more adept at combat than they are. Which is why I'm bringing them here to fight the ghosts!"** Kanbei said.

"**There's no such thing as ghosts, Kanbei and everybody knows that,"** Sasha told him.

"**Well ghosts or not, we still need all the help we can get to save Sonja. Now go and find your brother. I'll check upstairs to find Sonja,"** Kanbei said. The two chaperones took their own stairs and began their search.

Meanwhile in the pitch-dark room that Colin had fallen into from the trapdoor, the boy felt aches and pains from landing ungracefully on his butt. He rubbed the spot where he was hurting as he groaned, **"Ugh, that hurts!"** Then he looked around at the lightless darkness around him and said, **"U-uh, where am I? It's so dark in here that I can't even see a thing."** Colin wondered how he was going to find his way back to the others without bumping into things in the dark.

Sonja was trying hard to get back to the other side where the others were. She tried putting the diary back in its spot on the bookshelf, but wall didn't flip. Then she tried to take out another book off the shelf, but that didn't have any effect either. Then Sonja took all the books off the shelves to see if the wall would finally turn around, but again nothing happened. The witch girl started to get annoyed and complained, **"Ugh, isn't there anyway I can get back to the other side?"** Then she noticed a case stairs going down at the left corner of the room and calmed down said to herself, **"Well if I can't go out the way I came from, then I'll just have to take the stairs instead."** Sonja went to the stairs and started to walk down into the basement of the mansion.

At the end of the first hallway, Lash turned left at the corridor and walked through it. She opened the first door nearest her and looked inside. It was a closet that was almost empty, except for the flashlight on the highest shelf, a coat hanging on the clothes bar, and a small cardboard box at the corner. Lash took the flashlight off the shelf so that she could use it to brighten her way in the darkest places of the mansion. Then she checked every room past each door she saw and called, **"Sonja, Colin, where are you?"** Both of them weren't in any of the rooms she checked. Then she went to the last door and found a staircase that went down into the lower floor. **"Hmm, I wonder if Colin's down there,"** Lash said as she walked down the stairs to see for herself.

At the west area of the mansion, Andy had checked the first three doors while calling for Sonja and Colin, but found that they weren't there. Then he went to the fourth door where he saw in the center room lie a table soccer game consisting of red and blue players. **"Wow cool, they have a game inside!"** Andy cried out in joy. Then he went to the table and started playing foosball all by himself. He took the ball and placed it in the center of the table. Andy took the two bars in the middle and moved one of the figures in each of the two teams to the ball. But the blue figure got to the ball first and Andy rotated it in 90 degrees to give the ball a hard kick. Then he quickly took the red goalie bar at the end of the table and had the figure kick the ball to send it over to the blue team's side. Andy made the blue defense row try to kick the ball back to the other side, but then Andy quickly made the red attack row block the ball and kick it into the goal before the blue goalie blocks it. Andy shot his arms up into the air and shouted triumphantly, **"Yes! Red team scores!"** Then when he was about to play round 2, a sudden reminder popped up in his mind and he started to remember what he was suppose to be doing. **"Oh yeah that's right, I have to go and find Sonja and Colin,"** he said to himself. Then he left the room and went downstairs where he got to the door and went through it.

Meanwhile upstairs, Sasha walked towards the door and turned the knob to push it open. She entered the large bedroom where there was a queen sized bed between two nightstands, a wardrobe, a dresser with a mirror on it, a couple of exotic painted pictures, a chair, a TV, and a bathroom. **"Colin, Sonja,"** she called. Then when no answer came, she suddenly started to think about all this and questioned her, **"Wait, why are Kanbei and I upstairs when it's obviously Colin and Sonja are on the first floor or lower. We should've never listened to Lash's plan. I'm going back downstairs."** But before she could leave the room, she noticed a shadowy, but familiar figure coming out of the bathroom. The figure returned the stare at Sasha and they looked at each other briefly before the girl asked, **"Could it be? Is that you?"**

Kanbei opened the door to the library and went inside. The room consisted of walls of bookshelfs, a chair with a footstool, a lamp on a round table, a chandelier on the ceiling, and a coffee table. **"Sonja, are you there? It's your father and I've come to save you from those evil ghosts,"** Kanbei called. He waited for the reply to come, but there was only silence. **"Sonja,"** he called again. Then suddenly, one of the bookshelves started to turn around. Kanbei wondered if that was his daughter or the ghosts coming into room. But instead of either of them, he saw two men in dark gray suits with astronaut-like helmets on their heads.

"**Sigh, another boring night like this, eh? Can't believe we have to do this routine every day,"** said the first soldier.

"**I know man, but it's our job. We have to kidnap at least one kid this time and-"** the second soldier said before they both saw Kanbei standing in the library. **"Holy cow, that's Kanbei of Yellow Comet, what's he doing here?"** he asked in astonishment.

"**Doesn't matter, let's just shoot him and bring him with us to 'you know who',"** the first soldier said. Then they took up their guns and aimed them at the emperor. But before either of them could pull the trigger, Kanbei quickly unsheathed his katana and sliced their hands off at the speed of light. The soldiers looked at their bleeding decapitated arms in astound and the first one shouted, **"Oh my god!"**

"**M-m-m-my hands!"** cried the second soldier.

"**And your heads will be next if you Black Hole soldiers don't tell me what you're doing here in this ghost-infested mansion!"** Kanbei threatened as he pointed his blade at the two Black Hole soldiers.

"**Ghosts? What ghosts?"** asked the second soldier.

The first soldier started giggling and said, **"He thinks there's ghosts in the mansion."**

The second soldier made an amused smile and replied, **"Oh really?"** Then they both started laughing in ridicule as they thought how stupid the Yellow Comet was for believing in such myths.

Kanbei glared and started to get angry as he yelled, **"Don't laugh, you two! You've already forget that I have a sword here and that you two don't have hands to defend yourselves with!"**

After being reminded of that, the Black Hole soldiers instantly stopped laughing and became scared again. **"Oh yeah that's right,"** the first soldier said.

"**We're sorry, Mr. Kanbei sir. It's just that you see, we are the ghosts. We roam this mansion every night and day to try and capture anyone who gets inside and-"** the second soldier explained before he got kicked in the shin and cried, **"Ow!"**

"**Idiot, don't tell him everything!"** the first soldier yelled at his comrade.

"**Sorry,"** the second soldier apologized.

"**Where's Sonja? Tell me what you have done with her!"** Kanbei demanded an answer.

"**We didn't see her yet, Kanbei,"** the second soldier told him.

"**Yeah, we just took our shift!"** the first soldier said.

But Kanbei didn't believe them as he yelled, **"Liars, I don't believe you! Where are Sonja and Colin? And what are you Black Hole scums scheming this time? Answer me or else!"** The Black Hole soldiers stared at the katana in fright as cold sweat started to form on their faces.

Colin tried to give himself the courage to find his way through the darkness by encouraging himself, **"A-alright Colin, you can do this. You're a proud Blue Moon commanding officer and b-brave one, too. The ghosts aren't going to get you as long as you tried to get yourself out of here as s-soon as possible."** Then he started to wander his way around the dark room at a slow pace while using his hands to feel for things that he might bump into. The boy felt a door knob in front of him with his left hand and he turned it around to open the door. Then he went into the next room, which was also dark as well but had a lot of hallways this time. Colin walked through the maze as he tried to find the stairs that would take him back up to the first floor. But he ended up getting lost in this confusing place. Colin felt the need to call out his friends' names, but kept quiet instead because of his fear that he might attract the ghosts to him.

Soon, he saw a light coming from the north intersection of the maze. Colin went to hide at the corner where he had last turned and looked at the light as he wondered if the bearer of the light was a ghost or not. **"Colin, where are you?"** a familiar voice called.

Colin recognized the owner of the voice and got out of his hiding spot as he went towards the light. As he went into it, he recognize the figure and asked, **"Lash, is that you?"**

A happy smile formed on Lash's face as she squealed, **"Oh Colin, I'm so glad you're okay! We thought the ghosts had gotten you! So did you see them?"**

Colin shook his head and replied, **"No, I didn't. I just pushed this tiny button on the bust and then I fell through the trapdoor. That's all."**

Lash was disappointed that her boyfriend didn't find any of the ghosts yet and said, **"So that's what happened to you. Oh well, let's go find Sonja and the others and see if we can find some ghosts on the way."** The two started walking together in this maze to find who and what they were looking for.

Andy came into a dark area and started walking through the heavily dim place that was too obscure for anything to be seen. He constantly bumped and crashed into walls and tripped over a few things that were in his way. He even went past the silent alarm that was hidden within the painting on the wall. **"Darn, I should've brought a flashlight or a candle with me. Then that way I wouldn't run into walls or anything. I think I better go back,"** Andy said to himself. Then he tried to retrace his steps back to where he came from, he unwittingly took some wrong turns and ended up getting lost in the place that was the maze; the same maze where Lash and Colin were in, except that Andy was a lot farther away from them. **"Dang, now I'm lost! I can't find my way back and I can't see a thing in here! This is just my worst luck for today,"** Andy groaned. Then suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him over to the figure pulling him. **"Aaaahhhhh, somebody help! I think the ghosts got me and now they're going to eat me alive!"** Andy shouted in panic.

"**Calm down Andy, it's only me,"** the mysterious stranger in the dark told him.

Andy became relieved when he knew whose voice that was and said, **"Sonja, it's just you! Don't scare me like that; I actually thought you were a ghost."**

"**Well sorry about that, Andy,"** Sonja apologized.

"**Hey, no need to worry about that now. So anyway, how did you find me in a dark place like this?"** the werewolf boy asked.

"**Need I remind you that my eyes have better night vision than an average human being?"** Sonja told him. But of course that didn't mean it was on equal par to a bat's, owl's, or feline's night vision. Her night vision only made things seem a little less dim to her.

"**Oh yeah, that's right. So Sonja, think you know a way out of this place?"** Andy asked.

"**No, but I thought you would know since you got down here,"** Sonja replied.

"**Well actually, I'm kinda lost now. So I have no idea how to get out of here,"** Andy said as he felt embarrassed for the position he was in.

Sonja sighed in disappointment, **"You're so hopeless sometimes, Andy. You know that? Now come, let's see if I can help get us back the way you came from."** Then she took Andy's arm and led him through the maze as she tried to find the way out.

Meanwhile at the secret monitor room, two shadowy figures sitting on chairs noticed a wolf-like anthro creature in red clothes walking past the camera and getting himself lost in the maze. The first figure looked at the werewolf and said, **"Intruder detected. Unidentified creature wearing Andy's clothes."**

The second figure said, **"That's because it's not a creature, you simpleton. That is the famous Andy of Orange Star wearing a wolf costume. The young fool must have entered our home uninvited out of curiosity to see what all the deal is with the ghosts of this mansion, not knowing that it is us who are the latter."** Then they looked at another monitor and saw Colin and Lash walking through the maze as well. **"And look, we have a couple more of these mice walking into our trap. Let's split up and hunt down our prey like predators, shall we?"** the second figure said with a sinister smile.

"**Initiating capture of enemies: Andy, Lash, and Colin,"** the first figure said. Then they got off their seats and left the monitor room.

"**Hawke of Black Hole? What are you doing here?"** Sasha asked.

"**Funny, that's the kind of question I should be asking you. It's not safe here; you should get yourself and whoever you brought with you out of here,"** Hawke said to her.

"**Is it because of those rumored ghosts in the mansion?"** Sasha guessed.

"**Well yes it is, except that they aren't actual ghosts,"** Hawke told her.

"**What do you mean, Hawke?"** Sasha asked curiously.

"**Do you remember the war in Omega Land?"** Hawke asked. **"We all thought our old enemies have left the world in peace, but now it seems like they have returned."**

Sasha knew what Hawke was talking about and said, **"So you mean-"**

Hawke interrupted her when he knew what she was about to say and explained, **"That's right. But this time, they aren't trying to drain the continent. They're going to use people instead as resources to rejuvenate their boss. They have their soldiers patrol the mansion in hopes of capturing any unfortunate soul to wander inside this place. But the mansion isn't the only place where they get people, sometimes they may go into other areas of Fourside city and kidnap lone people in places without any witnesses."**

"**But how did you know all this without being caught?"** Sasha inquired.

"**Because tonight when I was alone, one of them came up to me and tried to chloroform me. But I quickly sensed his movements and knocked him out first before he could do anything. Then I tied him up to a chair at my secret place and tortured him long enough until he was finally broken and told me all about the Bolt Guard's plans and where they were at. After I killed the man who was no longer useful to me, I went into mansion and started my personal mission to hunt and assassinate them,"** Hawke told her his story.

"**So if Black Hole are the ghosts, then that means…"** Sasha said as she realized what was going to happen to her brother and friends if they were caught by the Black Hole soldiers. Everyone was in danger as long they stayed inside the mansion. **"We have to go and find the others quickly!"** Sasha cried as she feared for the other COs' safety.

"**If you're going to search for your comrades, then take this,"** Hawke said as he tossed her one of his guns.

Sasha caught the gun and asked, **"You're giving me a weapon?"**

"**Yes, it's for your own good if you encounter any of the Bolt Guard's soldiers. Just shoot them if they try to go after you,"** Hawke said as he started walking out the door.

Sasha briefly watched him go before she stopped him and asked, **"Wait, where are you going? I thought it might be better for us to go together if the Bolt Guard has many soldiers inside this place."**

Hawke turned down the offer and said, **"Actually I prefer to work alone on this one, because I'd rather not have any individuals slow me down. You have friends here, don't you? Maybe you can all help each other get out of here before the Bolt Guard gets to you. Besides, the gun you have in your hands can be used as a defense against them."** Then he left the room and walked downstairs into the first floor.

Sasha looked at the gun for a bit as she said to herself, **"Yes, I suppose I could use it protect myself and others."** Then she went to go and look for Kanbei, so that she could join up with him and work together to find the others.

Sonja and Andy walked on through the maze until she saw a door in sight. **"Hey Sonja, are we there yet?"** Andy asked.

"**Maybe, but I can see a door up ahead. You did come through a door, correct?"** Sonja asked.

"**Yep, that's how I got here in the first place,"** Andy replied.

"**Well maybe this is where you came from. Let's go in and check,"** she said. Then she turned the knob and pulled the door open. When they inside the room, Sonja saw how huge this room really was with lots of open spaces and how it almost looked like a heavy equipment garage. Something wasn't right here; why would a mansion have a garage in the basement of the building?

"**So Sonja, are we in the right place?"** Andy asked.

"**No, I don't think so. But the room we're in seems to be odd for a mansion,"** Sonja told him.

"**Odd, how so?"** Andy inquired.

"**Andy, would any normal home estate have a garage at the basement of the building, when it's actually suppose to be on the first floor?"** Sonja asked him.

"**No,"** Andy answered her before he asked, **"Wait, so you're saying we're in some sort of garage?"**

"**Most likely, but let's not worry about it too much for now. Let's get out of this place and look for another way back to the first floor,"** Sonja said.

"**What about Colin? Shouldn't we find him, too?"** Andy asked.

"**Don't worry, I know the rest of you guys are out looking for him. They probably may have found him by now or not. Let's just get back upstairs and meet them by the entrance,"** Sonja said. Then when she got back to the door, she found that the knob she was trying to turn wouldn't go all the way around to open the door. **"Well this is unusual; the door that opened and went through doesn't seem to want to open again,"** Sonja asked confusedly as to wonder why the door wouldn't open again.

"**Here, let me try,"** Andy said as he used both of his hands to feel for the knob. Then he tried to get the knob to turn hard with all his strength, but the door never opened. Andy gave up trying to open the door and said, **"Darn, it won't budge!"**

"**I'm curious; how is it that the door suddenly locked on its own when we never did anything to make it that way?"** Sonja wondered.

"**Maybe the ghosts locked up in?"** Andy guessed.

"**I don't think so, the keyhole's is on this side of the door where we're standing in front of and the other side didn't have one. There's no way anyone should be able to lock us in like that,"** Sonja said.

"**So how do we get out of here now?"** Andy asked as he wondered if there was another way to get back to the first floor.

"**I don't' know, but let's search this place and see if we can find another way out,"** Sonja said to Andy. Then she took back his hand and led him around the area. Then suddenly, a pair of lights started to shine somewhere off from a distance.

Andy smiled happily and cried, **"Awesome, there's lights now! Now we can get to see clearly now!"**

Sonja quickly shushed him and scolded quietly, **"Quiet Andy, we don't know if that's one of our friends or not. You want to get us killed?"**

"**No,"** Andy replied quietly.

Then they kept silent as they listened to the sounds of a huge vehicle with treads moving towards them. Sonja noticed a cannon and some machine guns on the tank ahead of them and instantly realized that she and Andy were in danger. **"Let's run Andy,"** Sonja whispered to the boy as she ran away and dragged him along with her.

"**Huh, why?"** Andy, who didn't see the tanks weapons, asked.

"**There's a tank in here trying to kill us. We have to leave now!"** Sonja told him.

"**Uh oh, that can't be good! Let's make a break for it and go!"** Andy cried out loud. Sonja got annoyed with Andy's shout and had to shush the boy again. Then they both started running away faster than ever.

Jugger, the driver of the tank, used his night camera vision to locate the fleeing children in the dark and said, **"Targets: Andy of Orange Star and Sonja of Yellow Comet. Initiating machine gun shots now."** Then the machine guns aimed at the young COs and started shooting at them. Andy and Sonja became alert as the tank tried to shoot the both of them. The bullets were gaining on them as they tried to flee away from them. One bullet had hit Andy's tail and another had struck Sonja on the back of her right leg.

The witch girl shrieked in pain as she stopped running and fell onto the floor. Andy looked at her fearfully and cried out in worry, **"Sonja!"** Then he quickly picked up the girl and carried her in bridal style as he quickly ran from the pursuing tank. **"Are you alright?"** he asked her.

"**No, my leg's hurting really bad and your claws are cutting into my skin,"** Sonja answered him.

"**What?"** Andy cried out in bewilderment. He didn't expect his costume's claws to hurt anybody, especially Sonja he was carrying. **"How sharp are they, Sonja?"** he asked.

"**They're sharp as a dagger's blade, Andy. They really hurt,"** Sonja told him.

"**Dang, I didn't think Lash would make a costume like that, but why?"** Andy said as he wondered about the way the creator of the costume designed it.

Then Sonja saw a door ahead of them at the end of the long room and pointed to it as she told him, **"Andy, there's a door ahead at the dead end! If we reach it now, we'll be able to get out of here safely!"**

"**Good, then let's get over there and get the heck out of here!"** Andy said as he ran full speed ahead in determination to reach the door in time. But then when he got there, he tried to turn the knob and the door failed to open. **"Darn it, this one's locked, too!"** Andy yelled. **"Now what do we do? We have no way out and that tank's trying to kill us! This is the worst Halloween of my night and now I'll never get to see my friends and family again!"** he cried out stressfully at the fact that they were both going to die very soon.

Sonja was feeling the same way Andy was; she was scared to die and sad that she would miss out on all the opportunities her future had for her. _'Father, you were the best person I had in my entire life and I'm sorry that I won't be able to see you again. But if you can hear my thoughts now, then I want you to know that I've always loved you as the caring father you are and I hope that you'll be able to handle the future wars on your own with Sensei and Grimm's help, now that I won't be around to aid you any longer. Please, take care of yourself. And Andy, thanks for trying to save my life again, although this one resulted in failure,'_ she thought with closed eyes and tears streaming down her face.

The tank was now 15 feet away from them and Andy looked up at it in awe with his eyes wide with terror and his heart racing with adrenaline. The round and one-eyed robotic driver threw a sleep bomb down at the floor. Andy watched the bomb fall from the tank as he screamed, **"Noooooooooo!"** Then the bomb exploded onto the floor and released the sleep gas inside. The kids inhaled the gases and they both started to get drowsy as Andy said groggily, **"So tired… must go… to bed."** Then he collapsed onto the floor slept on top of the sleeping Sonja.

Jugger looked at the sleeping COs and said, **"Target status: sleeping. Proceed to capture enemy now. All doors in area set to unlock."** Then he got out of the tank and set foot onto the ground where he took a kid in each arms and opened the door which was now unlocked by his command and exited the room.

Lash and Colin had been walking around the maze for a while now and they haven't seen any sign of Sonja in here. **"This is getting boring! I don't see Sonja anywhere in this hell of a maze. Come on Colin, let's go back upstairs and see if the others have found her yet,"** Lash said. Then they went to look for the door where she came from and pretty soon they found it. She tried to turn open the knob, but it was too stubborn to turn all the way. **"Oh crackers, we've been locked it! Who the heck would want to do something like this to us?"** Lash asked in annoyance.

"**The ghosts?"** Colin guessed.

"**Yeah you could be right, Colin. They'll definitely do something like this!"** Lash agreed with the possibility. Then she started banging her free fist on the door and started yelling, **"Open up this door, you stupid ghosts!"**

"**My my, it seems like we're all going to be trapped like rats in here for the rest of the night,"** came the mysterious and chilly voice.

Both kids were started by the stranger's sudden presence and Lash whipped around with her flashlight to find the man as she asked, **"Huh? Who's there?"** Then her flashlight revealed a familiar enemy in a blue ghostly form.

"**Oh my gosh, it's Koal and he's a ghost now!"** Colin shouted in surprise.

"**Koal? What's he doing here and when the heck did he die?"** Lash asked. She never recalled hearing any news of the Bolt Guard member's death and if the news report channels never made any mentioned of that, it was probably because nobody cared about the death of the vile little man who had tried to drain all life out of Omega Land, though it would have been great news for the Allied Nation COs to hear.

"**You naïve little wretches, I never did die. What you're seeing is a hologram of me. But I am quite upset to see a couple of pests invading our precious home and walking around uninvited like they own the place. Though on the other side, I am quite pleased that I get to have the pleasure of having to catch you mice so that I can feed you to the big cat himself. But I do want to play a little game with you children. I have sent many Black Hole soldiers in the maze to find and capture you. If you can survive the whole night without getting caught, then in the morning the both of you will be free to go. But should my soldiers successfully nab you, then… Well you'll see for yourself when you get there,"** Koal said to the kids.

Lash looked to Colin and cried frantically, **"You hear that, Colin? We have run and hide from the soldiers before they get to us! Let's go!"** She took the frankenstein boy's hand and started running.

"**R-right behind you, Lash,"** Colin replied. Then the two started running off to find a hiding place.

Koal watched them go with a darkly amused expression on his face and said, **"You may run all you want, little Halloween monsters. But you can never hide. Sooner or later, one of my soldiers will find you and then you'll never have the chance of escape. Men, seize them!"** Then the dim orange lights in the maze were turned on as the Black Hole soldiers, who had been hiding from the right passage the whole time Koal & the kids were talking to each other, came out and started to pursue the paths the kids had taken.

As Lash and Colin ran, they suddenly saw lights on the ceiling shining dimly. **"Hey Lash, look! The lights have turned on; I guess this means the mansion did have electricity after all,"** Colin pointed out.

"**Then I guess we won't be needing this flashlight anymore,"** Lash said as she threw away behind them. The vampire and frankenstein ran around in the maze and took many turns around the corners.

"**So Lash where do you think our hiding spot will be?"** Colin asked.

"**I don't know, I just thought… Eeek!"** Lash said before she saw a pair of Black Hole soldiers at the north passage.

The soldiers heard her scream and took notice of them as they said, **"Hey look, it's those kids. Let's get them!"**

Colin screamed in fright as he cried, **"Ahhh, they've found out us already! What do we do now?"**

"**What do you think? We just outrun them until they're off our tail! Now let's go before they nab us!"** Lash told him. Then they turned left and ran faster than ever to try and shake their pursuers off. But unfortunately, the soldiers had run faster as well in determination to catch up to them. Then they reached one of the maze's intersections and continued to run down west. After passing the intersection, the other black hole soldiers who were at the north and south passages run ahead to try and grab the children, but they ended up crashing into each other along with the first pursuers and they all hit the floor.

"**Watch where you running, you idiots!"** yelled the first soldier of the north group.

"**Who's the idiot here, you egghead! You're the ones who crashed into us first!"** yelled the second soldier of the south group.

"**Oh yeah? How did we know you didn't run into us first, you pea-brained monkey!"** yelled the third soldier of the east group.

"**Go to Hell, you fat butthead!"** yelled the fourth soldier of the south group.

Then the Black Hole soldiers continued their pointless argument until a hologram of Koal appeared above them and told them, **"Silent you numbskull! While you're all bickering in your meaningless arguments, you've been letting your prey slipping out of your claws and going farther away from them. Get back to the chase or else I'll be using you as human sacrifices for Lord Von Bolt."**

"**Yes commander,"** the soldiers said to him before they got back up and started running again.

Meanwhile, Lash and Colin had turned right into another passageway and then right again and once more until they hit a dead end. **"Ah nuts, it's a dead end!"** Colin shouted in dismay.

"**Don't worry, it's not over yet. We just have to go back the way we came from and then run to other places,"** Lash told him. Then after they started going back and turned left, they noticed Black Hole soldiers coming from the corner ahead of them and became desperate as Lash frowned and moaned, **"Ah crud!"**

"**Look there they are, get them!"** one of the soldiers said. Then the two kids ran back to the dead end as the soldiers chased them.

Then when the couple got there, Colin shouted in despair, **"Nooo, now we're both probably going to die now!"**

"**I know, Colin,"** Lash told him as she shared his feelings. **"But listen, what I'm going to tell you right now is something I want you to know this and remember for all eternity; though you probably know the idea already. Colin honey, I love you with all my heart and soul! Never let us be separate in the next life, alright?"** she confessed her feelings to her boyfriend and gave him a warm affectionate hug.

Colin blushed hot red on his face and hugged back and he replied, **"I-I-I love you too, L-Lash."**

Then their romantic moment was cut short when the soldiers came into view and said, **"There they are! Looks like we've finally cornered them, too. Let's shoot 'em!"** Then the soldiers aimed their guns at the two terrified kids and shot tranquilizer darts at them. Lash was shot on her right shoulder, wings, and left arm. While Colin was shot on his chest, leg, and one of his bolts which got knocked off of his neck. Both kids became drowsy as they collapsed on the floor and started sleeping.

"**Alright boys, let's take them away!"** one of the soldiers said. Then the soldiers picked up and carried the kids out of the maze.

"**Look we really don't have them. They could still be out wandering around this mansion or maybe the other soldiers got them. And if we caught them, then they would've already been at the lab where they'll have all their youth drained into Von Bolt's body,"** answered the second soldier. Then he saw the look of anger and disappointment on his comrade's face behind his helmet and realized that he had unwittingly gave away the top secret to the enemy. **"Uh… oops?"** the second soldier said with guilt.

"**You're never going to be a decent Black Hole soldier, you know that,"** the first soldier told him. If he still had his hands right now, then his comrade would be getting a hard slap to the face if he wasn't wearing that helmet of his.

"**Ah so that's your plan, eh? Now talk, where is the lab and how can I get it?"** Kanbei questioned them. He brought the katana up closer to the second soldier's chest and threatened, **"Tell me or else!"**

The first soldier told the second one, **"Come on pal, don't tell him anything this time. We don't want to get in trouble with the Bolt Guard."**

Kanbei heard what the first soldier had said and turned on him and put the blade to the man's chest and said, **"Oh, so I suppose your slow and painful death protecting the secret would be more important than precious life? Tell me, would you like to suffer getting tons of cuts all over your body, your feet cut off, your eyes poked out or-"**

Suddenly the second soldier couldn't stand to hear any more torture that his friend was going to face. So he quickly told Kanbei, **"Don't! I know where the lab is. You just have to go through the bookshelf door where we came out by pulling down that big red book over there. Then you walk down the long passageway and at the end of that, the machine will ask for your password. You must say 'Black Doom' or else the guards will come and shoot at you, okay?"**

Please that he got his answer, Kanbei removed his sword away from the first soldier and replied, **"Good, my business is done with you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have this lab to look into and see if Sonja's alright."**

Then when he walking to the bookshelf, Sasha came into the room and said, **"Oh Kanbei, there you are. Listen, I have some bad news that you need to hear."** Then she noticed the two Black Hole soldiers in the library room and aimed her gun at them as she yelled, **"Freeze, Black Hole soldiers!"**

"**Aahhhh, don't shoot us!"** the soldiers cried simultaneously in fright.

"**Relax Sasha, the soldiers don't have hands anymore to use their weapons to shoot us. You can put your gun away,"** Kanbei told her.

Then Sasha looked at the soldiers' arms and saw that they indeed didn't have hands anymore. **"Oh, I see,"** she said, **"Anyway Kanbei, there's something I need to tell you about this mansion."** Then she told him about the Black Hole soldiers and how they were kidnapping people to transfer their youth into Von Bolt.

"**Well that's almost exactly like what these vermin here told me. Come on Sasha, we must go to the lab and put a stop to their evil plans once and for all! We can use this bookshelf to take us to the other room behind it,"** Kanbei said to her. Then Sasha went over to him and the emperor pulled down the big red book. The bookshelf started to turn around and send the two COs into the dark passage way with a line of dim lights on the ceiling to light the path. Then they started walking through the long tunnel to get to the lab.

Many minutes later, Andy was slowly opening his eyes as he was regaining all his senses that he had lost during his unconsciousness. **"W-where am I?"** he asked no one in particular as he started to look around at the strange laboratory he was in. **"How did I get here and where's Sonja?"** he asked confusedly as he obviously had no clue what was going on. Then looked on his right and saw Sonja, whose hands and feet were bind to a table that was slanted upwards. There were slim tubes with needles pierced through her skin and into her veins on each limb and center of her body. **"Sonja!"** he cried.

The girl had woken up too and she looked at Andy as she asked, **"Andy, is that you?"**

"**Yes it's me, Sonja. Now hang on, I'm going to get you off of that table,"** Andy said to her. Then when he tried to move, he found out that he couldn't move his arms and legs at all. **"What the heck? What's going on, I can't move!"** Andy said in shock.

"**Andy, look at your wrists and ankles, they've been cuffed as well,"** Sonja told him.

Andy did what Sonja told him to do and looked at the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He also saw that he had the same tubes on him that the witch girl had. **"Ah darn it! I just hope Lash and Colin aren't in the same place we are,"** he groaned. But then he looked to the left and noticed them on the other tables bind and with the tubes on them as he said in dismay, **"I just had to say that, didn't I?"**

Lash and Colin started waking up as well and the vampire girl asked, **"Where the heck are we?"**

"**I can't move my arms and legs. What's going on?"** Colin asked.

Then they all heard an evil feminine laughter and the voice said, **"My my, it looks like the little baby monsters have finally woken up from their nap."**

The four kids turned their heads to the left and saw the Bolt Guard standing in front of a very elderly frail and dying man sitting on a chair with a glass filled with life-sustaining liquid over his head. There also tubes on him and they were attached to a machine above them where the other kids' tubes were. Andy, who has never seen the Bolt Guard before, asked, **"Who are you and what are you trying to do to us?"**

Lash answered for him, **"That's the Bolt Guard, Andy! That short fat robot over there is Jugger, the clown-faced freak beside him is Koal, the stuck-up red-haired hag is Kindle, and their crusty old boss is Von Bolt."**

"**Hmph, I can't believe a bratty little imp like you had to do the introductions for us,"** Kindle huffed in annoyance.

"**Don't worry Kindle, I believe we can start punishing them now for that curt little tongue of hers,"** Koal said with a sadistic smile.

"**What are you going to do us?"** Colin asked fearfully.

"**Why we're going to transfer all your youth into Lord Von Bolt, so that he can be young and healthy again. And here's how it works,"** Kindle said. Then she went over to a large machine and explained, **"After we input commands into the computer to start the transfer, the needles pierced into your veins will start sucking out all of the youth inside your body and transfer them via the medical tubes and send them over to Von Bolt where he'll slowly lose a year off his age from every 1000 drops of youth you have."**

"**So you're turning us old for the sake of having him look younger?"** Andy asked.

"**Precisely, we care a lot about Lord Von Bolt than anyone else in the world, so that's why we're willing to do anything for him, even at the expense of others,"** Kindle told him.

"**Noooo, I don't want to be an old hag! Somebody take me off of this thing!"** Lash cried in panic.

The Bolt Guard chuckled in amusement as Lash's hysteria and Kindle said, **"I'm sorry my little urchin, but I'm afraid you go through with it now. Jugger, start the machine now!"**

The robot said, **"Jugger follows Kindle's command. Initiating youth transfer now."** Then he went over to the computer and was about to press the buttons, when suddenly a bullet shot into the computer screen and destroyed the mansion. Everyone in the laboratory became surprised as they stared at the destroyed machine and Jugger said, **"Youth transfer machine has been damage. Process is now impossible."**

"**What? That can't be! Who the heck would do such a thing?"** asked Kindle, who was now upset that someone had to go and destroy the machine used to save her lord from dying of old age.

"**That would be me,"** answered the mysterious figure who was coming out of the shadows.

The kids looked at him and recognized who that was as Andy shouted, **"Hey, that's Hawke!"**

Lash was very happy to see him as she cried, **"Oh my gosh, Hawke you're alive! I'm so glad you came and saved us!"** Then the cuffs released the kids' hands and feet, as the machine was no longer active to keep them locked, and they dropped feet flat on the ground.

Sonja's and Colin's mouths were open in surprise as the boy asked, **"No way, Hawke is alive? But I thought he died in Omega Land when that building crashed down on him!"**

"**How did you survive, Hawke?"** Sonja asked him.

"**I'll tell you later when I feel like it. But right now, I have some old enemies here that I need to put an end to once and for all,"** Hawke told her.

Kindle chuckled and said, **"Oh how amusing, the plebian here is trying to play hero by assassinating us. Jugger, Koal, take out your weapons. We're going to teach this foolish nimrod a quick lesson he'll never forget in the afterlife."**

"**With pleasure, my lady,"** Koal said as he unsheathed his katana.

"**Jugger weapons activated,"** the robot said as the two big buttons on his chest transformed into cannons and this fingers started emitting electricity.

Kindle took out her handgun and aimed it at Hawke as she said, **"Now let's see if you can kill all three of us without dying."**

The kids were anxious as they knew that Hawke wouldn't be able to exterminate all three of the Bolt Guard without getting killed first. **"No!"** Andy shouted.

"**Not so fast!"** shouted a familiar voice of someone who has just entered the lab.

Everybody whipped their heads to the direction of the voice and saw who were standing there. **"That's Kanbei!"** Andy shouted happily.

"**And sis!"** cried Colin as he smiled.

"**Now the numbers are even with three against three. Sasha, you shoot that robot over there. Hawke, you take out that wretch. And I will deal with that creepy clown over there. Everyone, attack!"** Kanbei said as he pointed his blade at Koal.

Seeing as Hawke and the chaperones were going to fight the Bolt Guard, Lash decided that they, the kids, should help out, too. **"Hey, we can help too, you know!"** she said as she stripped the tubes off of her skin. **"Colin, you're my back-up! I'm going to try and break Jugger's eye so that he can't see anymore. If anything bad happens to me, just get me out of there, alright?"** Lash told him.

"**Y-yes Lash,"** Colin said. The boy started to take the tubes and needles out of his skin, but each time he did that, it hurt with a pinch. **"Ouch!"** he winced.

Then the vampire girl ran over to Jugger from behind and got onto his back as she started to bang on his eye with her fist in an attempt to smash it. **"Come on you stupid toaster, go blind already!"** Lash yelled at him.

"**Annoying immature nuisance: Lash of Black Hole. Jugger proceeds to electrocute enemy now,"** the robot said as he brought up his electric hands in the air in an attempt to touch the girl and started shock her.

Colin saw what Jugger was about to and shouted in fear for his girlfriend's life, **"Lash, no!"** Then he started charging towards the robot in a brave attempt to save her at his risk.

"**Don't you dare touch!"** Sasha yelled at Jugger as she pulled the trigger and shot the robot in the chest.

Jugger's systems started failing when the bullet had hit his main central CPU system. **"Alert, alert! Jugger's systems are now malfunction… Damage status: beyond repair… Jugger… is now… dying… *beep*"** the robot said his last words before he was completely shut down. Then Colin tackled Jugger and made him collapse on the floor.

Colin caught Lash before she hit the ground and asked her, **"Lash, are you alright?"**

The vampire girl looked at her boyfriend and replied in an impressed tone, **"Yes I am, thanks to you! You were brave back there!"**

"**Really?"** Colin cried in surprise.

Sasha went over to them and smiled at her brother as she praised, **"She's right, Colin. You're usually not the type to put your life at risk, but you just bravely charged at Jugger without worrying about getting electrocuted."**

Colin blushed and replied modestly, **"T-that was nothing! I just did what I had to do as Lash's back-up."**

Kanbei and Koal's swords constantly clashed against each other as they both attempted to slash each other while defending themselves. **"You seem to be a really skilled swordsman yourself, Kanbei. But I do wonder if that will save you from impaled by my sword,"** Koal said to him.

"**Oh don't worry; it'll you who will get impaled in the end!"** Kanbei told him as he swung his sword again, but only get blocked again.

Hawke aimed his gun at Kindle and told her, **"Give it up, Kindle. Jugger's dead now and you've just been outnumbered."**

"**Oh I think not, Hawke. So that pile of bolts and screws failed to do his job. But I've got back-up plan for that,"** Kindle said. Then she pointed her gun at Sonja, who flinched, and said, **"I want all of you to surrender! If any of you resists, then the little girl here gets it!"**

Everybody turned their attention to Kindle and saw that she was threatening to take Sonja's life. **"Sonja, no!"** Kanbei shouted in worry and fear for his daughter's life. That was when Koal took advantage of Kanbei's distraction and cut him across his abdominal area. Kanbei clutched his wound with his free hand and started clenching his teeth in pain and groaning in pain. Koal grinned sadistically as he watched his opponent faltered.

"**Father!"** Sonja cried out in shock and worry that her father may have taken a deadly blow.

Kindle snickered at the sight of Kanbei being wounded and said, **"Looks like someone's already willing to sacrifice his life for the girl over there. Now if I were you, I'd dropped my weapons and come quietly as prisoners."**

Andy started looking at his claws and remembered how sharp they had been to cut Sonja. Then he looked at Kindle and thought, _'No way, we're not going to surrender now. We'll all end up dead, either way. So it's better fight back in this one. If I can get to Kindle quickly before she shoots, then Sonja will be saved. I have to try and take this shot now.'_ He planned on getting close to Kindle and attack her with his claws and fangs, which were probably sharp as well. Andy pumped up adrenaline into his body so that he could build up his reaction time and ran towards Kindle as he yelled, **"Hey Kindle!"**

"**What?"** the tall red-haired woman said as she whipped her head to Andy up close to her and the boy started attacking her. He scratched his claws down all over her body and ripped holes into her black dress. Andy also lifted his head up to bite onto the side of her neck and dig his fangs in. Kindle screamed as the werewolf savagely clawed and bit her.

Lash watched Andy attacked Kindle viciously and cheered, **"Go Andy go! Turn that ugly red-haired witch into ground meat, so that I can feed her to my dogs later!"**

Colin looked at Lash confusedly and asked, **"You have dogs at home?"**

Koal saw his superior getting mauled by the Orange Star CO as he shouted in worry, **"Kindle!"** That was when Kanbei took the chance to get his revenge on his foe by slashing his sword across the short man's throat and drawing blood. The dying Koal dropped his katana and collapsed onto the floor where he never moved a muscle again. Von Bolt temporarily woke up and saw the scene in front of him. The old man pushed the red button on his chair to call for reinforcements into the lab before he went back to sleep again.

"**Aahhhh, get off of me, you savage creature! I'll kill you!"** Kindle yelled as she moved her gun and shot Andy on his back. Then after the boy stopped attack and let go of Kindle's neck, the Bolt Guard woman pushed him off and shot him again on the knee.

"**Andy!"** the Allied Nation COs shouted as the boy groaned and screamed in pain.

Sasha glared at Kindle and yelled, **"You monster, how could you attack an innocent child like that?"**

"**Innocent? Don't play me for a fool. That vicious and barbaric animal over there tried to make an attempt on my life. So he got what he deserved,"** Kindle retorted.

"**And you're not any better either, Kindle. So that means you too deserve death as well,"** Hawke told her. He aimed his gun at her and told her, **"Say your prayers quickly, woman."**

Suddenly, Black Hole soldiers burst into the lab and they all aimed their guns at the COs. **"Ah fiddlesticks!"** Colin said in despair.

"**Hahahaha, it seems like the tables have turned once again, Hawke. But this time, I'm not going to show any mercy to any of you. So instead because all of you have been nuisances the whole time, I'm afraid we're going to have to put you all out of your misery,"** Kindle said to everyone. Then she ordered the soldiers, **"Alright men, you know what to do. Pull the triggers and-"** Suddenly an explosion occurred and destroyed the ceiling of the laboratory. Everybody, even Kindle and the Black Hole soldiers, screamed out in fright as they all thought they might get caught up into the explosion, but fortunately they didn't.

As clouds of dust and smoke formed around the room, Colin asked, **"W-what the heck just happened?"**

"**I have no idea,"** Sasha replied. Soon the clouds vanished and everything became clear again. Everyone looked up at the starry sky and saw that the first and upper floors of the mansion had been completely destroyed as they weren't there anymore. They also saw Yellow Comet battle copters hovering in the sky and tanks over on the cliffs with some infantry soldiers looking down at them.

"**My army, they've finally arrived,"** Kanbei said in a very glad tone.

"**Commander Kanbei, are you alright?"** asked one of the Yellow Comet soldiers.

"**Yes we are, thanks to you. But now I need you to destroy Black Hole soldiers before they kill us,"** Kanbei told them.

"**Right away, commander,"** another Yellow Comet soldier said. Then battle copters, tanks, and infantry started shooting their machine guns at the Black Hole soldiers below. The Black Hole soldiers tried to fight back against their attackers by shooting back at them, but they were brought down by their enemies' superior firepower. The COs watched with cheer as the Black Hole soldiers were all taken out one by one until they were dead.

Kindle became terrified as she was totally out of ideas and plans on how she was going to save herself and Von Bolt now. **"No!"** she whimpered.

Hawke looked at Kindle and said, **"It's just like what you said a few minutes ago Kindle, the tables have turned once again."** Then he pointed his gun at Kindle and held his finger tightly on the trigger.

"**No, no, no! Please Hawke, just spare my life. I'll do anything for you!"** Kindle begged for mercy as she slowly backed away. Then a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders from behind and she felt sharp dagger-like teeth piercing into her neck.

Life ebbed out of Kindle and went to the netherworld as Lash removed her vampire fangs from the woman's neck and let her drop to the floor. **"Take that, you evil stuck-up witch!"** Lash insulted.

Hawke watched Kindle die as he said, **"Now that all three members of the Bolt Guard are dead, it's time to take out that life-sucking leech and put him out of his misery for good."** Then he went over to where Von Bolt and was at and said, **"Happy Halloween, Von Bolt."** Hawke was intent on correcting the mistake Jake did on sparing Von Bolt's life by killing the man himself. He aimed at Von Bolt and killed him by shooting him in the chest. **"There, my work here is done,"** he said.

"**So what are you going to do now, Hawke?"** Sasha asked.

"**I'm going to go home and get some rest. You should take your friends to the hospital now, because they'll need to get treated soon,"** Hawke told her.

"**Right, Andy and I should definitely see a doctor now,"** Kanbei said to Hawke. Then he looked up at the battle copters and asked out loud, **"Soldiers, did you bring a transport copter with you?"**

"**No, we just thought you might use your limo to take you guys to safety, since you didn't ask for one earlier, commander,"** the soldier replied.

"**Well then, did you bring a ladder with you?"** Kanbei asked.

"**We sure did,"** the soldier answered. Then the infantry unrolled the rescue ladder down into the lab. Colin was the first to climb up the ladder and then he was followed by Sasha, who in turn was followed by Lash. Next came Kanbei who escorted Sonja to the ladder and let her go up first before he went on after her.

As they climbed up, Kanbei noticed his daughter using only her hands and her left leg to go up in a slightly awkward manner. **"Sonja, what's wrong with your other leg? Why aren't you using it to climb?"** he asked her.

Sonja told him, **"I got shot on that leg when Andy and I were trying to escape a pursing tank attacking us."**

"**Then you need to see a doctor as well when we get to the hospital,"** Kanbei said to her.

Hawke picked up Andy off the floor and carried him up the ladder. The werewolf boy was still in pain as he asked with gritted teeth, **"So Hawke, what were you doing here at the mansion?"**

"**Just trying to put an end to our old enemies, that's all,"** Hawke told him. Then they all walked all the way back to the limo and got inside. Hawke didn't go in as he decided to walk on home alone.

Andy unrolled the window and said his farewell, **"Thanks Hawke and Happy Halloween!"**

"**I don't celebrate Halloween, kid and you can keep your thanks to yourself,"** Hawke the lone wolf said as he didn't like to take credit of being a hero even if he did save their lives. Then the limo drove out of the park and went to the hospital.


	6. The Aftermath

Later that night, the doctors had removed the bullets out of everyone's wounds before they treated and healed them. In one of the rooms, Andy was laying on his hospital bed with bandages wrapped around his back and a cast on his knee. Sonja, who had bandages wrapped around her right leg, and Kanbei, whose bandages were around abdomen, were sitting on chairs inside Andy's room. The doctors had removed the furry body suit and red clothes off of Andy so that they could do surgery on his wounds and gave them to Kanbei to hold while they worked, but they did leave his snout and wolf ears on head. Kanbei had left the costume on his chairs as he left the room to go to the bathroom. Sonja and Andy where now alone in the room as she looked at the boy and asked, **"Andy, are you feeling alright?"**

"**Yeah, I am. What about you, Sonja? Your leg's not hurting too bad, is it?"** Andy asked.

"**Don't worry about me, I'll be fine,"** Sonja told him. **"Anyway Andy, I just want to say to you, thanks for saving my life again back at the mansion when Black Hole tried to shoot us with that tank and when Kindle attempted to take my life. I don't know how I can repay you."**

"**Ah don't sweat it, I'd be happy to help out anyone in trouble, even if I have to put myself in danger to do so,"** Andy said happily.

Sonja smiled and replied, **"You know, Andy? You can be really reckless at times, but you're also a really courageous and gallant person and I kinda like that part of you."**

"**R-really?"** Andy asked.

"**It's the truth. That's probably one of the reasons you have so many friends,"** Sonja said to him.

"**Gee, I really never thought of it that way,"** Andy said as he blushed bashfully.

Then Kanbei & the doctor came back into room and the emperor got back on his seat as the doctor said, **"Alright, all your wounds should heal within three weeks to two months. During that time you should try not to move your injured parts around too much, alright?"**

"**Yes doctor,"** the COs said. Then they were free to go as Andy put on back his costume and clothes and they all left the room.

Meanwhile at the waiting room, Lash, Colin, and Sasha were sitting on the chairs as they waited for Andy and the others to return from the doctors. **"So when do you think Sonja and the others will get out?"** Lash asked.

"**As soon as the doctors are finished fixing their wounds and we see them, then we'll go,"** Sasha said to Lash.

"**And how long is that going to take?"** Lash asked.

"**I don't know. Probably an hour or so,"** Sasha guessed.

"**Well that's going to take a while? What are we suppose to do for fun then?"** Lash asked.

"**I don't know, I guess maybe we could just have a random conversation or something like that,"** Colin suggested.

"**A random conversation, eh? I guess we could do that,"** Lash said. **"Hey Colin, what do you want to talk about?" **she asked.

"**Me? I don't know,"** Colin replied to her. Then he looked at Sasha and asked, **"Sis, what do you want to talk about?"**

Sasha thought for a bit before she came up with something and said, **"Well I guess we could talk about which candies we want to give to Tommy in the Orange Star district."**

"**Tommy? Who's Tommy?"** Lash, who quickly forgot who Sami's brother was, asked.

"**He's that kid who didn't get to go trick-or-treating because his babysitter didn't come,"** Colin told her as he refreshed her memory.

"**Oh, that's right! I forgot about him,"** Lash said. **"Thanks for reminding me, Colin!"**

"**N-no problem, Lash,"** Colin replied.

Then they saw Andy, Sonja, and Kanbei coming back from the doctor and Lash asked, **"Hey guys, how did it go?"**

"**It went fine; the doctors just removed the bullets and stitched our wounds before they put bandages and casts on them,"** Kanbei said.

"**Did they say how long it would take to heal?"** Sasha asked.

"**About three weeks to two months for Sonja and Andy. But in my case, since I only got a sword wound, it would only take three to five weeks. So it's only going to take a while for us to heal and hopefully we'll recover as soon as possible,"** Kanbei told her.

"**So are we going to go now or what?"** Lash asked.

"**We will as soon as I go and pay this bill,"** Kanbei told Lash. Then he went to the receptionist and paid the bill using his credit card. After he got his receipt, he went back to the others and said, **"Okay, now we can go."** Then they all left the hospital and went into the limousine where they drove to the gas station to refill their low fuel. Sasha had the clerk give her a plastic bag to give to the kids to put some of their candy inside so that they could give it to Tommy later when they get back to his house.

The limo had driven all the way back to the Blue Moon district where they stopped at the siblings' mansion. Colin took up his two candy-filled jack-o-lantern buckets and got out of the car with Sasha and Lash. They stopped at the gates and looked at their friends in the car as they waved farewell and said, **"Goodbye everyone and Happy Halloween!"**

"**You too and take care!"** everyone replied.

Then she looked at Andy and made another Twilight joke at him, **"Oh and Andy, try not to imprint on anybody, especially babies, on the way home, alright?" **The thought of Andy suddenly developing a crush on Kanbei or the limo driver during the trip seemed very amusing.

"**Oh yeah? Well let's hope Edward doesn't come and molest you in your sleep,"** Andy retorted. Then limousine left and headed to the Orange Star district.

When they got to Sami's house, Andy, Sonja, and Kanbei came out with the candy-filled plastic bag and went to the door where they push the button for the bell to ring. Rachel opened the door and saw the trio standing there. **"Oh hey guys, how was your night out there?"** she asked.

"**It was great! We went around the whole city and got candy from each district!"** Andy said to her cheerfully. Then he held up the plastic bag to show to her and said, **"Plus we came to deliver this bag of candy to Tommy like we promised."**

"**Oh really? That's nice! Come on in and you can take that over to him by the couch,"** Rachel said to him. Then the three went in and saw Jake and Tommy watching a movie on TV. There was an orange bag of candy sitting next to Tommy; it seemed like Jake and Rachel had taken the boy out to trick-or-treat themselves since the babysitter never got here.

"**Hey Tommy, look at what we got for you!"** Andy said to the spiky-haired carrot-topped kid.

Tommy turned his face away from the TV to look at the bag in Andy's arms. **"Oh my gosh, you kept your promise after all! Thanks Andy, you rock!"** he cried out joyfully.

"**No problem, but I'll only give it to you after you say the magic words!"** Andy said to him.

"**Alright, trick-or-treat!"** Tommy shouted.

"**Here you go!"** Andy replied as he gave the bag to the younger boy.

Sonja looked at Jake and asked, **"So has the babysitter come yet?"**

The blonde-haired ninja teen answered, **"Nope, the sitter's taking waaaaay too longer than we thought. So Rachel and I are pretty much going to be crashing here for the rest of the night."**

"**And that is absolutely unexcusable! Tommy, what's Sami's cellphone number? I need to talk to her about your indolent babysitter,"** Rachel, who was mad about the sitter's absence, yelled.

"**I forgot,"** Tommy told her.

Then Rachel looked at everyone else and asked, **"Well, does anybody else know?"**

Andy said, **"I have Sami's number but I left my cellphone at home."**

"**I do have a cellphone, but I don't have her number,"** Kanbei told her.

Rachel sighed and said, **"Oh well, I guess we'll just have to tell her tomorrow in the morning and let Commander Nell know that I won't be returning home tonight."**

"**But on the other side, at least we'll have more time to hang out and have more fun together, right?"** Tommy said optimistically. Having Jake and Rachel over for company was a lot of fun; they watched movies, cracked great jokes, ate the pizza they ordered, played video games, and board games.

Rachel smiled at the boy and replied, **"Yeah, I guess we could."**

"**Okay, you people have fun! We have to leave now, so that we can go home and get to bed,"** Kanbei said to them.

"**Alright, take care Commanders Kanbei, Sonja, and Andy!"** Rachel said.

"**Bye guys!"** Tommy cried as he waved.

"**See ya later!"** Jake said.

"**Good bye!"** Andy, Sonja, and Kanbei said their farewells before they headed back to the limo and drove away.

Tommy opened the plastic bag as he said, **"Boy, I can't wait to see what they got me!"** Then he took out a Blue Moon candy and unwrapped it to eat it. But when he tasted it, he spat it out onto the floor in disgust and yelled, **"Eww, it's dark chocolate!"** That was a flavor of chocolate that Tommy didn't like. Then he chewed on the next candy which was from Green Earth and found out that it was licorice. Tommy spat that one out too and cried, **"Yuck, licorice!"** The third candy was from Yellow Comet and when he licked that one, he found out that it tasted like roasted coffee. **"What the heck is this?"** Tommy yelled as he looked at the candy he took out of his mouth and put it back in the wrapper. When he took out the fourth candy that he was familiar with since it was from Orange Star, he didn't eat it this time because it was also something he didn't like. **"Hey wait a minute!"** Tommy started to catch on when he realized that something wasn't right here. He dumped the whole bag onto the floor and saw that all the Orange Starian candies were the brands he didn't like, which meant that the other candies from the different nations tasted bad like they do. Andy, Sonja, Lash, and Colin had literally donated the candies they didn't like to Tommy, who ironically had the same taste they do. The boy ran to the door and opened it as he yelled angrily out loud for his neighbors to hear, **"Come back here and take back your stupid junk, you jerks!"** But unfortunately for him, the limo was too far from him and out of sight to hear his message now.

When the limousine arrived at Andy's house, the werewolf boy got out of the car and the COs said goodbye to each other before they went on home back to Yellow Comet. Andy carried his bag and walked to the door where he rang the doorbell. His mother answered the call and opened the door to see her son standing in front of her. **"Oh Andy, are you feeling alright? I got a phone call from one of your friends saying that you've been shot by Black Hole and had to be taken to the hospital,"** the mother asked him as she was concerned for her son's well-being.

"**Yeah I'm fine, mom. I just need to get inside and sit down so I can eat these candies I have,"** Andy said to her.

"**Well then come on in,**" his mother said as she let her son inside their house. Then they went into the living room where they sat on the couch and watched a scary movie. **"So Andy, did you have a great time out there?"** she asked.

"**I sure did! We visited our fellow COs, saw a scary monster, everybody liked my costume, played a prank on Eagle, gave Tommy some of our candy, had a bit of an adventure at a haunted mansion, and kicked Black Hole's butts,"** Andy said as he recounted most of the events to his mother.

"**That sounded like fun. I'm sure your night was very exciting,"** the mother said.

"**It sure was,"** Andy said. Then he took out some candy out of his bag and showed it to her as he offered, **"Hey mom, do you want some candy?"**

"**Don't mind if I do,"** the mother gladly accepted. Then Andy took off his wolf snout and they both started eating candy as they watched their last TV show for tonight before they would brush their teeth to get rid of all that sugar in their mouths and then go to bed.

The next morning, Sami and Eagle were walking out of the door as Sami said to her boyfriend, **"That was so awesome last night, Eagle! It felt really great when you and me did that!"**

"**It sure was, Sami. After we get married next week, you and I can get to do it every night whenever you want and—"** Eagle replied before they stopped and saw lots of toilet paper hanging down from the trees in his yard and from the roof of his house. **"What the heck just happened here?"** Eagle asked in shock at his defiled property.

"**It must've been Lash and those other guys who did that last night! You know how mischievous that rascal can be,"** Sami, who also felt the same way as Eagle at the ruined home, suggested the possibility.

"**I know; I'm going to get her back and make her clean up that mess she made!"** Eagle swore. Then he turned his head to the left and saw the message painted in red graffiti, 'Eagle sucks!' This had made Eagle angrier than before as he yelled, **"Oh that's it! Forget making her pick up her trash, I'm taking her to the court and suing everything out of her for property damage! No one insults me and gets away with it! Sami, let's go look around and see what else she's done."**

"**Right,"** Sami replied before she walked over to the right. Then she saw Colin's message written on the left side of the door. **"Eagle, look!"** she called as she pointed to it.

"**What is it?"** Eagle asked as he went to where she was at. The message had read, 'Don't forget to give Jess the money you owe'. But there was one more word at the end that Sasha had never noticed. That word was 'Flyboy' and it was calling the Eagle the usual insult that Jess gives to him. **"Now she has the nerve to call me that, too? That little twit, I'll…"** Eagle yelled.

Then Sami noticed a little piece of paper handing in the windshield wiper of her car and went over to it as she said, **"Hmm, what's this?"** Then she pulled the paper out and read it to discover what it was. **"A parking ticket? What the heck did I get this for? I wasn't parking on anything off-limits. I was just…"** she yelled before she noticed the curb beside her car had been painted red to fool the officer into thinking that it was a no-parking zone. Now she was just as mad as her boyfriend was as she growled, **"Lash, you little twerp! I'm going to get you for this as soon as I go home and check on Tommy."** Then she went into her car and started up the engine before she unrolled the window and called to her boyfriend, **"Bye Eagle, I hope you hit Lash for me when you see her!"**

"**Don't worry Sami, I'll keep that promise and get her,"** Eagle replied. Then Sami drove her car away and headed to the Orange Star district.


End file.
